


The Sorcerer  and the  Court Noble

by weneebebe



Category: Japanese Mythology, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Sharing a Room, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Based off of the Japanese films "Onmyoji," this story chronicles the lives and relationships of the film's main characters, Abe no Seimei and Minamoto no Hiromasa. They encounter demons and spirits, and have their share of difficulties, but through it all, one thing remains constant; their undying love for each other, as immortal and lasting as their own souls.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Part 1: Kitsune Wa Koi Ni Ochita (The Fox Has Fallen in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> I've cut together all my individual works into one long story! They are no longer available as individual works. Thank you for reading these stories and loving these characters as much as I do!

“Are you sure we can afford to go away?” Hiromasa asked for the hundredth time as he helped Seimei carefully pack his robes. Seimei gave him a sidelong look and chuckled.

“Of course. Our job is done; for now, anyway. Don’t fret. It’s only a few days!”

“It’s only a few days!” Mitsumushi repeated, smiling.

Laughter.

★

Packing finally completed, the pair sat down on the polished wood floor and had a drink, the cool summer evening air relaxing them after the effort. Hiromasa seemed enthralled by the beauty of the stars that hung in the sky that evening; there were so many, after all.

 _How pretty he is when he’s not paying attention_ , Seimei thought, smiling. He took a sip of his sake. _Whatever am I going to do with him?_ Hiromasa noticed Seimei’s soft stare and gave him a questioning look. Seimei shook his head, and they both took another sip of their drinks.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa said after a while of amiable silence. “Do you think things will change, now?”

“Hmm?” Seimei thought for a moment. “How so?” he bent forward and refiled Hiromasa’s cup.

“I never knew such things could happen,” he clarified, looking at the stars again as he spoke. “I knew you were powerful, but I had no idea that our lives would change so… drastically.”

“Are you scared of me?” Seimei wondered aloud.

Hiromasa vigorously shook his head no. “Of course not,” he said, “I could never be afraid of you…” he looked at Seimei and held his gaze just a little too long than was polite. Embarrassed, he added, “as long as you don’t turn me into anything!”

 _Oh dear,_ Seimei thought, _he’s cute when he gets flustered. This little trip outside the capital could be dangerous…_ Seimei laughed again. “I wouldn’t dream of it. After all, you and I are going to be around for a very long time…”

Hiromasa looked puzzled again. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Seimei took a sip from his cup. “You’re immortal now, like me.”

“What?!” Hiromasa exclaimed. Seimei laughed again.

“Oh dear,” Seimei wiped a tear from his eye and tried to contain his amusement. “Don’t you remember? When Aone and I saved you from death,” he composed himself, “she gave her immortal life to you.” His eyes turned downcast, remembering how he held the dying Hiromasa in his arms _. I really thought I’d lost you… how my heart broke at the thought! I’m so glad you’re here with me._ “So now,” he continued, “here you are, and here you’ll stay.”

Hiromasa paused a moment, thinking about the logic of it. _That’s right!_ He remembered. _Aone was immortal because she’d eaten the flesh of the merman… so now, I’m... I’m never going to die?_

“That’s exactly right.” Seimei replied aloud, having read his thoughts. “So, it’s a good thing we get along so well.”

“Wait, Seimei!” Hiromasa exclaimed. "You read my mind?!” His expression seemed to permanently be surprised. “How often do you do that?!”

Seimei chuckled. “Don’t worry, I only do it sometimes. It’s fun to play around,” he rested his hand on Hiromasa’s shoulder, “Rest assured, I won’t do it again, unless the situation requires it.”

“Promise?” Hiromasa’s voice was small. _I don’t want him knowing everything I think about… what if I think of him?_ Hiromasa thought, panicked.

Seimei smiled. _Oh dear,_ he thought. _I won’t tell him I heard that_. “I promise.” He said.

“Now, we should retire to bed, we leave early in the morning for the countryside.”

 _This will be fun,_ Seimei thought. _I do wonder if he thinks of me… as a man. We’ll see, won’t we?_ He smiled to himself and bid Hiromasa goodnight.

★

The carriage ride to the outskirts of the city was long and, annoyingly, rather bumpy. The smooth roads of the capital soon gave way to the rougher dirt pathways of the countryside; sleeping on the way to the inn was practically out of the question; so, the pair contented themselves by sharing stories of their youth.

“…and that’s how I overcame my fear of heights!” Hiromasa laughed.

Seimei smiled, and offered his traveling companion a snack – red bean cakes that Mitsumushi had prepared for their journey – and Hiromasa accepted.

“So… tell me, Seimei,” Hiromasa continued, chewing happily, “there are so many rumours about your birth, I must know the truth.” He wiggled his eyebrows playfully, making his companion laugh.

Seimei straightened where he sat and moved his gaze from out the window towards Hiromasa. “Do you want the romantic version, or the truth?” He asked, his voice serious.

“The truth, of course,” Hiromasa replied, shaking his head. “I’ve heard the fanciful stories, you know I don’t believe in them.”

“Even after everything you have seen?” Seimei challenged playfully. “Surely the stories don’t seem that far-fetched, to a man that’s come back from the dead.”

Hiromasa smiled gently, then. “I don’t believe,” he ventured, voice made low in reverence, and he held Seimei’s stare as he spoke, “I don’t believe that I ever thanked you properly for that day, have I?” _I think about it constantly_ , Hiromasa thought. _What is the afterlife like? I don’t think I could bear it, without you. I was so scared of leaving you, as I lay in your arms…_

Of course, Seimei heard that. But he kept his face still; after all, he promised not to read Hiromasa’s mind any more. _Ah,_ he thought, _I wish I hadn’t heard that. How I wish I could be closer to him; we’re almost there, but just slightly out of reach, aren’t we?_

“You don’t have to thank me,” Seimei replied finally, “your constant companionship is thanks enough,” he smiled. “And besides, eternity would have been incredibly boring, and now it won’t be. It is I who should be thanking you, I think.”

“For what?” Hiromasa asked, confused.

“For resting by my side, in my long, long life.” Seimei smiled again. Then, eyes narrowing theatrically, he attempted to get back to the topic at hand. “Now, to your question. The stories of my birth have been _grandly_ exaggerated,” affecting a fanciful, story-telling tone. He continued, “my father was human, that much is true. And my mother was not.”

“So, the myths are true then?” Hiromasa asked, eyes wide.

“Yes and no,” Seimei corrected. “That my mother enchanted my father, that is partly true. He found her, wounded in the forest. He took her back to his home, and nursed her back to health; over time, I suppose he fell in love with her, not knowing what she truly was, or not caring that she was not human. Eventually, their relationship became physical. Though, the way my mother told me the story, she had been coerced into sharing his bed out of fear, or gratitude for his help, or some mixture of both. She never loved my father – that much she told me herself. Soon after that, I was born; my mother took me away from him, and raised me on her own.”

Hiromasa’s face grew sad. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I did not know.”

Seimei rested a reassuring hand on top of Hiromasa’s. “Do not worry, Hiromasa, that was long, long ago.” He smiled warmly. “My mother’s gifts were very strong, and they were passed on to me. Even as a little boy, I was able to play with gentle, mischievous spirits and cast weak spells of my own. Before she died, she taught me how to properly use my gifts. I am very grateful to her for that.”

“And your father…?”

“He died of an illness not long after I was born. The human body is weak, and his had been further weakened by too much alcohol.” Seimei sighed. “It was not a deeply felt loss; I barely knew him, after all. My mother raised me on her own; I had a very happy childhood.” Seeing Hiromasa’s expression, he added sweetly, “Come now, Hiromasa! It was over a hundred years ago, I hardly think of it.”

At that, Hiromasa smiled a little. “Are you really over a hundred years old, Seimei?” _Of course, you don’t look it… and now I suppose, neither will I, in a hundred years._

“I am, yes.” _He’s seen so much, yet he acts so surprised! How cute_. “I think,” Seimei added as the carriage slowed, “we’ve arrived.” He peeked his head out the small window to confirm his suspicions.

“Have we?” Hiromasa asked, glancing out the other window.

“We have,” Seimei repeated, comically. Though pleasant, he was glad their journey had finally come to an end. “How nice it will be to stand on solid ground after coming such a long way on bumpy roads!” he helped Hiromasa out of the carriage, smiling to himself at the feeling of Hiromasa’s hand in his. _Soft,_ he remarked.

“Hmm?” Hiromasa asked.

“Hmm what?” Seimei repeated.

“Didn’t you say something just now? I thought I heard your voice.” Hiromasa’s face was scrunched cutely, thinking.

 _What’s this?_ Seimei thought _. Did he hear me?_ “No, I didn’t say anything,” he said.

“Strange,” Hiromasa made a face. “I thought I heard something.” He shook his head, and joined Seimei on the walk up to the inn.

 _Strange indeed_ , Seimei thought.

★

The pair decided to drink outside and watch the stars, as had become their custom. _I wonder what that was, earlier_ , Seimei thought. _How is it possible that he could have heard me?_ He shook his head, dismissing the thought for now. “More sake?” he offered Hiromasa the bottle; Hiromasa nodded and held out his empty cup for Seimei to fill it.

“It’s so lovely out here,” Hiromasa observed. “How quiet it is.”

“Yes,” Seimei replied, sighing contentedly. “There aren’t many others staying at the inn, we have practically the whole area to ourselves.” As he took a sip, he studied the other man. How handsome he thought he was! Truthfully, it was almost instantaneous, how he began to fall for Hiromasa. Though they had only recently been formally introduced, they had crossed paths in the court before. Now, as the pair sat and drank in silence, Seimei allowed himself to remember.

_It was so hot… everyone in the court was moving about like drunken bumblebees, aimlessly and languorously. The Emperor’s concubines, usually so silly and full of life, spoke softly and slowly, unable to muster even a delicate laugh at my jokes, no matter how I tried to keep their minds off the summer heat. The palace children slept long hours, unable to play. Even the Ministers of the Left and Right grew tired of the heat and begged us to bring a cooling rain._

_“Seimei! Can’t you do something?”_

_“It’s so hot! Please bring some rain!”_

_“At least conjure some clouds to hide the sun, Seimei!”_

_So demanding! Court life can be so tiresome; even I cannot change the weather. How many times did I explain that to the old fools? But they just scoffed and told me I was lucky to have a place in the court, and to do whatever it took to end the heat wave. So of course, I said what incantations I could, and gave the ladies-in-waiting their amulets, and protected the children from heat-stroke with my sutras. But the weather remained hot. One day, the Minister of the Right was scolding me for my inability to bring a rainstorm – and Hiromasa was there, watching me._

_“He shouldn’t scold such an important man like that,” he’d been thinking, “Surely someone like Seimei is trying everything he can … stop dressing him down in front of others, it’s so unseemly … I should say something to stop him … look, his handsome face downcast like that … I’m sorry Seimei-dono, I can’t do anything ... I’m useless like this ...” Though of course, Hiromasa hadn’t said any of that aloud, I’d heard every word. Even his thoughts were of gentle comfort to me; I knew then how kind a soul he must have. And it’s true, Hiromasa was such a young and handsome nobleman. Even while being scolded by the Minister of the Right, all I could think about was his beautiful, smiling face. How silly of me, to allow myself to be distracted by such an earthly thing as affections… but I could not help it; I was, after all, partially human. This body of mine will last forever, but this heart of mine… it is the heart of a man. And, in the end, is that such an awful thing?_

“Seimei,” Hiromasa interrupted his memory. “Is everything alright? You seem rather withdrawn tonight.”

“Do I? I certainly don’t mean to be,” Seimei reassured, “I am probably just tired. The last few days have taken their toll on me, and the journey was a long and turbulent one.”

“Shall we retire, then?” Hiromasa drank the remainder of the sake in his cup. “I wouldn’t want to keep you awake with my ramblings, when you’d rather be sleeping.”

Seimei smiled. “You’re not keeping me awake against my will, Hiromasa,” he locked eyes with the other man, and softened his expression, “I thoroughly enjoy our chats.” He smiled. “I always have."

“Still, you are tired, and we have had a long day.” Hiromasa began to clear away their tray of sake bottles – together, they had emptied almost 5 – “we can continue tomorrow.” Then, smiling, he added, “and we have eternity to carry on, don’t we?”

“Yes, that’s true,” Seimei agreed. “Let us go inside.”

★

The room they had rented was small, but not uncomfortable to share. The tatami mats were fresh for the season, and soft underfoot; there was a screen to change behind, and a writing desk with all manner of different inks, should the mood strike.

“You go ahead, Seimei,” Hiromasa offered, “you are more tired than I.”

Wordlessly, Seimei agreed and went behind the screen. He slipped off his heavy robes, slightly stained with dried mud at the hem from the journey. He peeked over top of the screen at an oblivious Hiromasa, who was methodically unpacking a few more of his things, and humming. _How cute_ , Seimei thought again. _Though, I must try to keep my thoughts at bay… what if he hears me again? I wonder what caused it… he hasn’t reacted to anything else I’ve thought, so maybe it was coincidence? No matter,_ he thought, shaking his head.

After a while, Seimei emerged from behind the screen in a thin white sleeping yukata. His hair was still pinned back; he had a little plot up his sleeve.

“Hiromasa, my arms are tired,” he yawned, suppressing a sneaky grin, “could you help me, please?” he motioned to his hair. Hiromasa nodded and dutifully shuffled over to where Seimei stood and motioned for him to sit down.

Seimei closed his eyes the moment Hiromasa’s fingers began to lace through his hair and unpin it, letting the long strands begin to fall to his shoulders.

“It’s longer than I thought, Seimei,” Hiromasa noted, impressed. “No wonder your arms get tired.” He worked his fingers through the long, thick black hair and without thinking, he began to massage Seimei’s scalp.

“That… feels nice, Hiromasa,” Seimei whispered after a while, beginning to feel drowsy under Hiromasa’s touch.

“Ah, um…” Hiromasa was caught off-guard by the softness in Seimei’s voice and his fingers froze. “Apologies, I… I’ll go change.” He stood and fought the rising blush in his cheeks, his back turned to Seimei, who sighed. _Too bad,_ he thought. _That really did feel lovely._ As Hiromasa rustled behind the screen, Seimei played a game with himself, trying to watch the outline of the other man’s body. After so much to drink, it was a difficult game to play. He sighed again and twisted his hair in his fingers.

His moment of playful self-pity was interrupted by a maid at the door. “Would you like some tea?” a delicate voice spoke.

“Yes, come in,” Seimei replied. He smiled kindly at the young girl as she entered and set up the tea tray. She left as quickly and silently as she came, leaving the scent of summer flowers behind.

At last, Hiromasa emerged from behind the screen in a similar white sleeping yukata to Seimei’s. Stretching his arms above his head, he resumed his spot by Seimei on the mats.

“Would you like some tea? It should be ready.” Seimei asked as he moved for the tea tray. Hiromasa nodded, and Seimei poured him a cup. “Here,” he extended his hand. Hiromasa’s fingers grazed his own as he handed him the cup of tea; in that moment, a warmth seemed to radiate from Hiromasa’s touch. Seimei was taken aback slightly, and quickly moved his fingers away _. It must just be my nerves_ , he thought _. Quite alone at last_.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei ventured, “tell me another story.”

“Oh?” Hiromasa questioned, lips grazing the edge of his cup. “I thought you were tired?”

“I seem to have been reinvigorated by your massage,” Seimei replied honestly. “Go on, master flute-player, tell me a story.”

Hiromasa laughed. “You just said yourself, I play the flute! I can’t tell stories,” he took another sip of tea. “But I’ll try, if it’s for you.”

Seimei smiled. “Tell me about when you were a little boy,” he looked into Hiromasa’s eyes, “it’s been so long since I was a child.” _Such a very long time… what were you like as a little boy, I wonder?_

 _That’s true_ , Hiromasa thought. “My childhood wasn’t as exciting as yours, Seimei. I’m not sure you’ll find my stories entertaining.” _After all, I’m just a human… though now, I suppose, that’s changed a little…_

“Nonsense,” Seimei laughed, “On the contrary, I should very much like to hear more about what you were like as a child.”

Hiromasa laughed. “Alright. Shall I tell you about the time I made the head Onmyoji think a demon had come to the palace?”

“Please do,” Seimei sipped his tea. “How old were you?” _I can’t even imagine what you looked like as a boy… all I can see is a shorter version of you, in your court robes… what a silly thought!_

“I was about 5 or 6, if my memory serves me correctly,” Hiromasa began, leaning back against one of the wooden beams. “It was May, just before the Aoi Matsuri was to take place. Everyone in the palace was readying themselves, and the Onmyoji were working day and night to ensure a peaceful festival. I was a lonely child, having no brothers or sisters; so, I often had to make my own fun, and ran away from my maid most days.” He paused to have a sip of his tea, and caught Seimei smiling lovingly at him. He didn’t say anything about it, but continued, “I snuck into my mother’s letter-writing room one day, and stole all the red ink I could find, and one night when I couldn’t sleep, I spilled and splashed the ink all over the door to where the head Onmyoji held his divinations!” Hiromasa ginned and couldn’t stifle the laugh that spilled heartily from his lips; even Seimei laughed at the image of the young Hiromasa, making trouble.

“Whatever did they do?” He refreshed Hiromasa’s cup of tea, and leaned in, interested.

Hiromasa thought for a moment. “I can’t recall, actually… I remember everyone being quarantined for a few days until they could sort everything out and exorcise whatever evil they thought had disrupted the palace. I never confessed to the crime!”

Seimei sipped his tea and looked up at Hiromasa through a few loose strands of his hair. “Your little prank must have caused quite a stir, Hiromasa,” he leaned in closer, Hiromasa mirroring him so they were just inches apart; “you’re lucky you didn’t actually summon a hungry demon so close to the Aoi Matsuri!” Hiromasa jumped, and the men laughed together.

Once he had composed himself, Hiromasa admitted, “It was only up until a few months or so ago that I began to believe in demons at all, really.”

“Oh?” Seimei asked. “What made you change your mind about such things _?_ I never thought of you as a skeptic, Hiromasa,” Seimei replied. “You’ve always been so trusting of my own magic.”

“Actually,” Hiromasa admitted, “it was after I saw you in action for the first time, with the Ministers of the Left and Right. Do you remember that day?”

Seimei smiled fondly. “I do.”

“I thought it was so rude of the ministers to goad you into performing for them,” Hiromasa continued, “and you just stood there, calm and clever, and you silenced them so expertly.”

“I remember.” _You couldn’t take your eyes off me, if I recall correctly. That was an added bonus._

Hiromasa carefully held Seimei’s gaze. “I think, after that… I knew magic must be real.”

“How poetic of you, Hiromasa,” Seimei smiled. He decided to chance things further. “Would you play your flute for me, while I rest my head?”

“Of course.”

Seimei reclined on the tatami mat, his face inches away from where Hiromasa sat. He retrieved his flute and began to softly play. After a few minutes of listening to the music, Seimei spoke gently:

“Do you know the story of Takahama and the butterfly?”

“I confess, I do not,” Hiromasa stopped playing. “Would you tell it to me?”

Seimei nodded his head. He took a sip of tea, and began, his tone measured and sonorous.

“Many years ago, there was a man named Takahama. He came from a good family; his sister married well and their family’s wealth grew, and they were a very well-liked family in the village. But Takahamahimself never married; he moved next to a cemetery, and grew old there. After his 80th birthday, he fell ill and was near death; his sister and her children came to look after him in his last moments. In the still of the morning, a white butterfly flew into their house and stayed by Takahama’s bedside, and no matter how many times his sister tried to shoo it away, the butterfly would return to gently flit around Takahama’s head.”

“How troublesome,” Hiromasa made a face. “What happened next?”

Seimei smiled, and continued. “After a while, Takahama at last drew his final breath, and his spirit left his gentle, frail body; and once that had happened, the white butterfly flew out of the window. The children were struck by the idea that this butterfly may have been an omen; so, they followed the it quickly to a grave in the cemetery next to their uncle’s house.”

Hiromasa pressed on, completely enthralled. “An omen, Seimei? An omen of what?” His tone almost childlike, Seimei could not help but indulge him.

“Omens come in all forms, Hiromasa,” he explained sweetly. “Even as troublesome butterflies. The butterfly sat atop the grave of a woman named Akiko, rested there a moment, and then disappeared into thin air. The children, confused by what they had seen, ran back to their mother and told them what had happened. Takahama’s sister asked her children what the name on the grave had been. When they told her, she was shocked; she explained that Akiko was the name of the woman her brother had been so very in love with, many years ago – they had planned to marry, but she died the day before the wedding. Every day since then, Takahama had tended her grave, and left fresh-cut flowers for her. The sister said that Akiko’s spirit must have known that Takahama would be joining her soon in the afterlife, and so had come to take his spirit there safely so he could be with her. She was touched at Takahama’s devotion for over 60 years, and taking care of his spirit once he died was her way to repay him. So, you see, they were able to live together, for eternity, in the end.”

Hiromasa beamed, touched by the story. “How beautiful, Seimei,” he said earnestly. “To think that their love was so strong, they could be reunited in the spirit world…” _just like Aone and Prince Sawara_ , he thought. _I suppose such things are possible._

“Hiromasa,” Seimei wondered playfully, “what animal do you think your spirit would come back as?”

Hiromasa made a face. “I have not thought about it.”

“Well, think about it now!” Seimei teased. “That’s a boring answer.”

Hiromasa laughed. “Perhaps a cat.” He smoothed his fringe from his eyes. “What about you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Seimei smiled. “A fox, of course.” Laughter.

★

The pair slept long and soundly that night, the effects of the alcohol at last having taken their toll on the men. They slept side by side on the soft tatami mats, a thin summer quilt covering their bodies. The night air wafted into their room, playing soft notes on the glass wind chimes hanging on the door frame. Hiromasa began to snore, waking Seimei. _Even like this, he is so handsome_ , Seimei thought, smiling as he gently swept pieces of hair from Hiromasa’s placid face. He couldn’t resist snaking an arm around the sleeping man and sliding their bodies closer together under the quilt. He could smell the floral scent in Hiromasa’s hair, and wondered what flower it was. Soon though, he fell back to sleep.

Some time later, Hiromasa woke gently. Noticing that Seimei had wrapped himself around him, he tightened his grasp of Seimei’s arms and pulled him closer, sighing contentedly. 

★

When morning at last came, Hiromasa was the first to wake. Seimei’s arms were still wrapped around his body, and he did not want to disturb the other man. _This is so… nice_ , he thought. _How comfortable it is! I did not know how he felt…_ Hiromasa began to gently stroke the top of Seimei’s hand with his fingers. _So soft,_ he remarked. _Like him, though he would never dare show weakness. Except once… I remember when he cried for me as I lay dying… but he brought me back. How that must have scared him! I never wanted to cause him such pain._

“I would suffer that pain,” Seimei spoke softly against Hiromasa’s ear, “a thousand times if it meant it would save you.”

“Seimei!” Hiromasa exclaimed, abruptly turning onto his back and lying next to Seimei, who was very much awake and who had, apparently, heard everything he’d thought. “You promised you wouldn’t do that anymore!”

Seimei smiled, but apologized. “I am sorry, Hiromasa…” he locked eyes with the other man. “When I awoke, I heard your voice. I could not help myself.”

Hiromasa smiled and drew Seimei in close to him. Seimei’s head rested against Hiromasa’s chest; he could hear his heart beating. “It’s alright,” Hiromasa said at last.

“And… this…?” Seimei ventured, resting a hand on Hiromasa’s bare chest, “is this… alright?”

Hiromasa combed through Seimei’s hair with his fingers. “Yes,” he said. “You really are a good man.”

“And you,” Seimei looked up at Hiromasa and smiled, “You are a good man, too.”

A kiss.


	2. Part 2: Anata No Kokoro O Watashi Ni Shibaru (Bind Your Heart to Mine)

“Seimei, wake up.” Hiromasa gently poked the sleeping man lying next to him. The morning light illuminated the papered doors of their room, casting a golden glow across the floor and the other man’s sleeping form _. In this light, he looks like an angel_ , Hiromasa thought. Seimei’s chest was bare, his sleeping yukata opened clumsily; a reminder of their night spent entwined together. _I never dreamed of this_ , he thought. _How could I not have known how he felt about me, for so long? Why didn’t I allow myself to feel those things too? But now… now we have forever together. What a comforting thought._ He allowed himself the pleasure of sweeping Seimei’s long black hair away from his face. Smiling, Hiromasa couldn’t resist the urge to press a soft kiss to the other man’s forehead as he slept. Feeling Hiromasa’s lips against his skin, Seimei’s eyes fluttered awake. He smiled.

“Good morning, Hiromasa,” he said, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Good morning, Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled and repeated. “I’m sorry to have woken you up. You looked so peaceful.”

Seimei sat up on his elbows, groaning slightly. “It’s time I woke up,” he replied, stretching. “We must head back to the capital.”

“Already?” Hiromasa pouted a little. “We only just arrived…” He rested a hand on top of Seimei’s.

“Something… is _happening.”_ Seimei’s voice was foreboding. “We will be needed, soon.”

“You know something, don’t you?” Hiromasa questioned. “Your powers are truly remarkable.”

“Make no mistake about it,” Seimei leaned forward and tugged on Hiromasa’s yukata, bringing their faces close, “I would rather stay alone here with you,” he pressed their foreheads together, “But something is coming, and it is powerful. We need to return to the capital.”

★

The ride back into the city was just as long and bumpy as the trip to the countryside had been; only this time, instead of sharing fanciful stories, Seimei began to instruct Hiromasa about what dangers might await them.

“It was detailed to me in a dream last night,” he began, voice measured, “a demon will visit one of the Emperor’s women. I do not know which one, and I do not know why, but we must return quickly in order to save her.”

“But why should a demon want to inhabit one of the Emperor’s women?”

“You know how that man is with his concubines.”

“Hey!” Hiromasa scolded, “You can’t just call the Emperor _that man!”_

Seimei laughed. “I didn’t realize you were so devoted to the monarchy, Hiromasa.”

“I’m not!” Hiromasa countered. “Anyway. What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember what he did to Sukehime? How jealous she became because of him, and how she died because of it?”

Hiromasa’s eyes turned downcast. _Of course, I remember her. My Lady of the Full Moon. What a sad fate you met. I’m sorry_. “I do,” he said. And then, after a moment of saying a prayer for her spirit, he continued, “do you think another one of the Emperor’s concubines will fall victim to a jealous demon and become a namanari?”

Seimei nodded. “My dream certainly indicated that.”

Hiromasa sighed. “But this time, we will know how to handle it, won’t we?” He looked searchingly at Seimei. _I won’t fail you_ , he thought.

 _I know you won’t_ , Seimei replied in his mind, but remembered that Hiromasa could not hear him. “There is one thing I must teach you, while we still have time.”

“What’s that?”

“I must teach you how to read my mind.”

“What?!” Hiromasa burst out. “How can I? I have no powers, not like you, Seimei.”

Seimei smiled. “You might just, actually,” he explained. “When we arrived in the countryside, you heard me think something. When we touched, as I held your hand as you stepped out of the oxcart.”

“I did?” _Oh. Yes,_ Hiromasa remembered. _I thought I heard him say something_. “Seimei,” he held the other man’s gaze as he spoke, “how on earth are you going to teach me that?”

“I have a theory that needs testing.”

“What?”

“Take my hand, Hiromasa.” Hiromasa complied, and held Seimei’s hand. _Can you hear me, Hiromasa?_ Seimei thought.

Hiromasa’s eyes grew wide. _I heard that!_ “Seimei!” He exclaimed. “But… how is that possible?”

Seimei laughed and shook his head. “I think,” he gently caressed Hiromasa’s hand in his lap, “I think the nature of our relationship changing has given you a strange power. You can hear me when we touch.”

“Try it again!” Hiromasa said, smiling at this newly discovered ability.

 _You look so very handsome in those blue robes you’re wearing today_ , Seimei thought playfully. Hiromasa began to blush.

“You heard that, I assume,” Seimei joked.

“I did,” he replied. “I am glad you like them.” Hiromasa paused for a moment. “But how will I read your thoughts if we aren’t touching? Or if we get separated in some way?”

“Ah,” Seimei replied. “I had not thought about that. For now, at least, we have figured this much out. I will have to teach you to read my mind without touching, when the time comes.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to do that?”

“I do not know,” Seimei answered honestly. “But, that you are able to read my mind when we touch, that alone tells me that you have some powers inside of you, yet to be explored.”

“How exciting!” Hiromasa couldn’t help but exclaim. “I want so desperately to be of help to you, Seimei. I feel so useless sometimes.”

“You’re not useless,” Seimei corrected. “Because of you, Sukehime died with a human heart; your flute has special powers, I am convinced.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Hiromasa agreed at last. “So, tell me. How we are to thwart this demon?”

★

At last back in the capitol, the pair returned to Seimei’s home and unburdened their oxcart before heading to the palace; Mitsumushi greeted them in her usual sunny manner.

“Welcome back!” she chimed sweetly.

“Thank you, Mitsumushi,” Hiromasa smiled. “We brought you back some fresh plums,” he handed the precious package to her with a wink.

“Oh, thank you!” She accepted them, holding Hiromasa’s gaze for a moment. “Ah!” She exclaimed,eyes wide. “Something’s different now!” She pointed to the two men and smiled. 

Seimei laughed. “Yes,” he agreed, “something has changed.” He glanced lovingly towards Hiromasa.

“You make a cute couple,” Mitsumushi said brightly. Then, turning to Seimei, she nodded her head, “a good couple.”

Seimei laughed again. “Thank you,” he said, giving her a few of his things that she then brought to his rooms.

“Will you stay here with us, now that things are different?” Mitsumushi asked Hiromasa upon returning. Hiromasa began to blush.

“Ah…! N-no,” he replied, taken aback by her frankness; he still wasn’t used to the unadorned way she spoke. Spirits weren’t bound by human rules of politeness, after all.

“Hiromasa will stay in his quarters at court, Mitsumushi,” Seimei explained. When he noticed her begin to pout, he added, “it would look strange for a lower minister in the Emperor’s court to move into the Head Onmyoji’s home, wouldn’t it? And we don’t want Hiromasa to get into trouble.”

“Wait, Seimei… The _Head_ Onmyoji?” Hiromasa questioned. “When did the Emperor appoint you to that post?”

“He hasn’t yet, but he will - when we return to the court,” Seimei explained. “I saw it in my dream, along with the warning. Once we are there and receive that news, the Emperor will tell us that something is wrong with one of his concubines.”

“Is that how it will happen? Then are we already too late to stop the demon?” Hiromasa wondered aloud.

“Not necessarily.” Seimei sat down and motioned for Hiromasa to do the same. “My dreams are never crystal-clear, they only tease at what will happen if things remain unchanged. So, whether the demon has already begun to affect one of the women, or is only just about to, I do not know for certain.”

“We should go to the palace as soon as possible then, should we not?” Hiromasa questioned, shifting impatiently where he sat.

“Yes, I suppose we should go,” Seimei replied, sounding just a little disappointed. “I had hoped,” he said, sliding closer to Hiromasa and resting a hand on his knee, “that we might have had just a little longer together before we got back to work, but I suppose that demons do not really take requests.”

Laughter.

★

Seimei and Hiromasa’s oxcart pulled up to the Suzaku gate and they were greeted by the other court Onmyoji.

“Seimei-dono!” they chorused. “Thank goodness you are back.”

 _How disingenuous they are_ , Seimei thought, his hand resting on Hiromasa’s back as they disembarked, so that he heard. Hiromasa suppressed a smirk.

“The Emperor has requested your presence,” an Onmyoji named Kazuhiko said, his face serious. “Yours as well, Hiromasa-sama.”

The two men exchanged knowing looks, and were led by the group of diviners towards the Emperor’s quarters.

Since the battle with Doson and the spirits he had awakened, the palace had grown quiet; it was no longer filled with the chatter of royal children and maids slipping away from the women to meet their lovers. Servants worked day and night to restore the façade and bring back joy to the many ladies in waiting; still, the rooms felt bare and you could hear even the wing-flaps of small birds, the grounds were so deserted. _What a shame,_ Hiromasa remarked, _I hope things will be able to return to normal_. Seimei heard that, and wished he could reply. _Don’t worry_ , he thought. _If we work together, the palace will return to its former state; then, we can relax and be together, even if it must be in secret._

Having finally reached the Emperor’s quarters, the other Onmyoji left Seimei and Hiromasa. Unsure of what to do next, the pair waited for the Emperor to speak. “Seimei,” he said at last from behind hissilk screen, “I trust you had a restful few days?”

“Indeed, your highness,” Seimei replied, bowing. Hiromasa followed suit. “I am glad to be back in the capital and at your service.” _That’s a lie_ , Hiromasa thought playfully.

“Seimei, there is a matter I must discuss with you,” the Emperor paused and looked at Hiromasa, “Minamoto no Hiromasa, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?”

Before Hiromasa could comply, Seimei spoke up. “Apologies, your highness,” he cleared his throat, “Hiromasa-sama is essential in every way to this discussion. He must stay, as he has become indispensable to me and my work.”

The emperor seemed slightly taken aback, but let out a soft chuckle and agreed.

 _Seimei, that was rude!_ Hiromasa chastised. _But, thank you. I’m indispensable, am I?_ He smiled, and so did Seimei.

“Seimei,” the Emperor continued. “Now that Doson has…” he trailed off, not wanting to seem indelicate. “Now that Doson is no more,” he corrected himself, “the palace needs a pure and strong man to lead the diviners. Someone who does not harbour secret designs on my throne. I would like you to assume the responsibility of becoming Head Onmyoji and help restore order to my palace and to the capital.”

Seimei pretended to seem surprised. “I am honoured, your highness.” He bowed again. “I humbly accept the responsibility.”

“There is,” the Emperor continued, “one other thing.”

“Oh?” Seimei asked, again feigning surprise.

“Lately, Lady Toko has had headaches.”

“Headaches, your highness?”

“The midwife assures me she is not pregnant, not so soon after the birth of Prince Atsuhira.” he continued, “That would be quite impossible, in any case. I have not been with her in some time. I wonder if you could visit with her.”

“Of course, your highness,” Seimei bowed again. “Hiromasa-sama and I will take our leave now.”

“Yes, of course,” the Emperor said. “Thank you.”

As they left, Seimei gently touched Hiromasa’s back. _Didn’t I tell you?_ He thought. _Just as my dream foretold._

Hiromasa exchanged a look with Seimei as they walked away. _Yes_ , he thought, _just like you foretold… my clever magician._

Seimei smiled.

★

“Lady Toko?” Seimei called, his voice soft. “May I come in?” He signalled to Hiromasa to wait by the entrance to her rooms until it was clear whether or not it was safe.

“Yes, Seimei,” a frail voice called from behind the papered door. “Come in.” Seimei advanced slowly.

“Hello, your highness,” Seimei said, bowing. “I have heard that you are unwell?”

“Yes,” she said, voice weak and gentle. “I have not been able to sleep at all for three days, and these headaches seem to plague me day and night.”

Seimei drew closer. “Would you permit me to examine you?”

Lady Toko seemed somewhat taken aback, but agreed to the examination and beckoned him forward. Seimei pushed the silk screen aside and knelt beside Lady Toko, and extended a hand and felt her forehead; clammy and warm, like a child with a high fever. Up close, he could see purple bags beginning to form beneath her eyes – _how she must detest that! These court women are so vain_ , he thought. Her complexion, too, was paler than usual. _In her weakened state, it will be easy for a demon to overtake her… if I take care of her earthly sickness now, perhaps we can avoid the demon’s wickedness altogether?_

“Seimei,” Lady Toko said after a while, “Minamoto no Hiromasa may enter as well, if he wishes,” she glanced over at the papered door, Hiromasa’s silhouette visible. “He always makes me laugh; perhaps he can play his flute for me.”

“Excellent idea, your highness,” Seimei replied. “Hiromasa-sama, you may come in,” _standing on ceremony is so tiresome_ , he thought.

Hiromasa entered and bowed towards Lady Toko. “I am sorry you are unwell,” he said, smiling. “I would be honoured to play for you, if Seimei-dono is finished his examination?”

“I am,” Seimei replied. He nodded at Hiromasa, who took his flute from his sleeve and began to play.

As Hiromasa played for Lady Toko, Seimei couldn’t take his eyes off of him. _How graceful he is_ , he thought. _I doubt I will ever tire of the melody that he plays. No wonder so many of the concubines adore when he visits them. Even the palace children like to listen to him, and they hardly ever sit still! I am almost jealous of all the female attention he receives… does he notice it? Perhaps not; that’s the beauty of Hiromasa. Oblivious in the extreme. My handsome court noble. How I wish you could hear me when I think about you! Perhaps one day, once we figure out how to communicate our thoughts without having to touch… though, being able to secretly touch you even while people are with us, that might be fun._

Lady Toko had fallen asleep before Hiromasa concluded his melody; as he played the last notes, he opened his eyes and saw Seimei watching him, lovingly. He smiled and returned his flute to his sleeve. _What do we do now that she’s asleep?_ He thought, asking Seimei.

“I’ll perform a few incantations on her while she is resting, and set up some wards in her rooms.”

“Is it really as simple as that?” Hiromasa asked aloud.

“It really is as simple as that,” Seimei parroted. “At least, I hope so. Perhaps it will be enough, and we can thwart the demon.”

“But what if it simply chooses another one of the Emperor’s women? You said yourself, he treats them poorly and pits them against each other. What if another concubine is jealous?”

Seimei thought for a moment. “Then we will have to do our duty, and protect the Emperor from the monster he will have created,” he looked up at Seimei through his lashes, “But I hope that we will not have to.” _I want nothing more than to retire to my home and rest with you by my side._

Hiromasa sat next to Seimei as he prepared a spell on thin silk. He whispered a few lines of a sutra, index finger to his lips, before pressing his finger to Lady Toko’s forehead. When he did that, she began to shake.

“Oh no,” Seimei said. “I fear we may have been just a little too late.”

“What?” Hiromasa asked. “But she hasn’t changed!”

“Wait.”

As he spoke, Lady Toko’s convulsions became more extreme. Now, her whole body began to shake and her legs and arms slapped at the hardwood floor, flailing as though she were trying to escape drowning. Seimei began chanting faster and faster, and grabbed Hiromasa’s arm so that he could tell him, _grab the sword on the wall and be ready!_ without breaking his concentrated chanting.

Hiromasa did as he was told and drew the sword, his heart beginning to beat faster as he watched Seimei work. Seimei placed a hand on Lady Toko’s forehead and bade the demon exit her body. The candle stands crashed to the ground, startling Hiromasa. Lady Toko’s eyes flew open, the whitesgone completely black. She opened her mouth; a creeping, black-purple smoke curled out from her parted lips and began to take the shape of a _nure-ona_ , a snake demon. These were dangerous; even Hiromasa knew that much from his late-night sessions of reading and studying with Seimei.

“Seimei! What do I do?” He asked, his voice betraying fear. Seimei looked back at Hiromasa, his hand still firmly pressed to Lady Toko’s head.

“Strike it!” Seimei ordered. “Before it changes shape!”

This time, Hiromasa did as he was told. _I won’t fail you_ , he thought. He lunged at the apparition and struck it, stabbing at the smoke until it disappeared in a flash. Frozen in place, sword still extended in shaking hands, Hiromasa at last opened his eyes which had previously been clamped shut. “Is it… is it gone? Did I kill it?” He looked searchingly at Seimei, who seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Seimei felt the air around them change. “Yes…” Seimei replied at last, eyes flitting around, scanning the sky beyond Lady Toko’s window. “Yes, it’s gone.” He smiled reassuringly at Hiromasa. “You did well.”

Hiromasa sighed, relieved. “What should we do now? With Lady Toko?”

“Help me move her to her bed so she may rest.”

Hiromasa obeyed, and helped transfer Lady Toko from the floor to a soft mat nearby. The colour was beginning to return to her cheeks, and her skin had lost its clamminess; a good sign. Seimei and Hiromasa stayed by her side, waiting for her to stir. At last, her eyes blinked open.

“Seimei-sama?” her voice, too, had returned to its naturally soft, sweet tone. “What are you doing here?”

“My Lady, do you not remember,” Hiromasa asked carefully, barely lifting his gaze from the floor, “what had been ailing you so?”

Lady Toko looked confused, but she smiled at Hiromasa and rested her hand on his arm. “Have you… have you cured me, then?” She asked, doe-eyes wide and staring. She smiled at Hiromasa and fluttered her large eyes.

“Yes, my Lady,” Seimei interjected, voice betraying a slight annoyance. _I wish she wouldn’t touch him_ , he thought. _How unseemly! She’s married, after all_. “Hiromasa-sama and I have cured what afflicted you. We will take our leave.” He shot a glance at Hiromasa. “Come, Hiromasa-sama.” With that, Seimei stood abruptly, Hiromasa following close behind. Bowing, they left, walking away quickly. Hiromasa rested a hand on the small of Seimei’s back as they walked. _You did well_ , Seimei thought _. I didn’t realize how jealous I would be, seeing a woman touch you. I want to be the only one that touches you…_ Hiromasa gazed at Seimei sympathetically. _I know_ , he thought. _You are the only one I want to touch me_.

The men smiled at each other and returned to the Emperor’s quarters to report on what had happened.

“She was being possessed?!” the Emperor exclaimed. _“Why_ am I beset with such things?” he agonized, shaking his head. Seimei and Hiromasa shared a knowing look _. I’m going to say something_ , Hiromasa thought.

Seimei shot him a worried look. _Don’t be so rash!_ He thought. _Damn, he can’t hear me, we are not touching!_

“Your Highness,” Hiromasa began, “perhaps it would be wise to examine the source of these unfortunate events?” Seimei’s mouth fell open a little; the Emperor did not flinch, but instead asked Hiromasa to clarify. “What I mean to say, your Highness, is that… Sukehime-dono died because she was consumed with such jealousy over how your affections turned from her to another; and now, Lady Toko very nearly suffered the same fate. Could it be,” he ventured cautiously, “could it be, your Highness, that the fault lies with someone other than the women you claim to love?” “I beg your pardon?” The Emperor raised his voice.

“Your Highness,” Seimei chimed in, voice measured. “Hiromasa-sama may have a point. Perhaps you might consider…” he chose his next words with great care. “Being _kinder_ to the women in your household.”

The Emperor was stunned into silence, opened his mouth to speak but could not.

“Apologies, your Highness,” Hiromasa said after a moment, worried that he overstepped; he bowed deeply, “I spoke out of turn.”

“No,” the Emperor replied, waving his hand, “perhaps… you are right. I saw firsthand what my actions had done to Sukehime; I should have learned my lesson.”

Again, Seimei’s mouth fell open. _Who knew that man had a conscience?_ He mused.

The men bowed deeply again, and were dismissed; at last, they could return home and rest.

★

Hiromasa rested his head against Seimei’s shoulder for the entire ride back to Seimei’s home on the outskirts of the city; as always, he was thankful for the silk coverings against the small windows of the oxcart, affording them privacy on their journey. Seimei hummed a soft tune that sounded remarkably like the one Hiromasa often played on his flute. _What a day we have had_ , he thought. _I cannot wait to rest_.

His wish was soon granted; the two men arrived at last, and they were finally able to drop the pretence of nobility they had to assume while at court. Mitsumushi welcomed them back, and prepared tea for the men to drink. She could tell they were both very tired; so, she quickly bade them goodnight and turned herself back into a butterfly, content to flit around the grounds and leaving a pretty trail of gold dust in her wake as she did so.

Alone at last, Seimei and Hiromasa sat close together, drinking tea on the veranda. Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s leg, his other reaching for some fruit to feed the other man.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa spoke after a while, chewing happily, “you’re an Onmyoji, right?”

“I am, yes,” he replied, giving Hiromasa a questioning look. “That’s obvious.”

“I mean,” Hiromasa clarified, smiling at Seimei’s sarcastic tone, “if you grew jealous enough, could a demon overtake _your_ spirit? Even though your powers are strong?”

“Ah,” Seimei replied, understanding Hiromasa’s concerns. “I had not thought of that.” He took a long sip of tea. “I have never considered myself to be a jealous man, Hiromasa.”

“But you said yourself, you grew jealous when Lady Toko touched me,” Hiromasa explained, “I would not want the same fate as befell Sukehime to come to you.” _I could not bear the pain of having to exorcise you, if it came to that,_ he thought.

Seimei looked at Hiromasa, his eyes betraying softness. “Hiromasa, I do not think that would ever happen.”

“But what if it did?” _I do not want to lose you,_ he thought.

“I know.” Seimei replied gently. He thought a moment. “There is something,” he took Hiromasa’s hand in his, “that we could do, that would save us both from Sukehime’s fate.”

“What is it?”

“Hiromasa, do you remember when I taught you how to give someone the moon?”

“Yes.”

Seimei’s face grew serious, and Hiromasa was intrigued. “It’s much more complex than that. It’s a very difficult spell, even for me. It will require a lot of effort, from both of us. Are you up to the task?”

“Really?” Hiromasa looked worried. "If it means that we will be protected, then I'll do my best!"

Pleased, Seimei slid closer to Hiromasa and kissed his forehead; Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s soft lips in return. Seimei sunk into Hiromasa’s body and returned the kiss, deepening it, and Hiromasa held the other man’s head in his hands, gently caressing his cheeks with his thumbs as they kissed.

At last, Seimei broke the kiss. “Yes,” he said softly against Hiromasa’s lips, “I know you will do your best.”

“What must we do?” Hiromasa pressed his forehead against Seimei’s.

“You must bind your heart to mine, Hiromasa.”

“How do I do that?” he asked, curious.

Seimei smiled against Hiromasa’s lips. “Tell me…” he kissed him softly. “Tell me you love me, Hiromasa.”

Hiromasa’s heart skipped a beat, hearing Seimei speak so plainly. He looked into the other man’s eyes, took a deep breath and said, voice steady and sure, “Abe no Seimei, I love you.”

Seimei’s eyes sparkled; he kissed him then, and whispered back, “Minamoto no Hiromasa, I love you.”

The men looked into each other’s eyes, and for a moment, time seemed to slow down. The cicadas sang in the tall grass beyond the garden walls.

“There,” Seimei said at last, hating to break the kiss. “Your heart is now mine. And my heart, is now yours.”

“Is that all there is to it?” Hiromasa asked, confused.

“That’s all there is to it,” Seimei parroted sweetly. “Now you and I belong to each other, for ever and ever.”

“Kiss me again,” Hiromasa asked. “I want to make sure the spell is sealed properly…”

Laughing, Seimei replied, “that’s not how it works!”

“Just to be sure…” Hiromasa tugged at Seimei’s robe and pulled the other man close. “Kiss me again.”

Seimei obeyed, smiling into the kiss.


	3. Part 3: Seishin no Kioku (A Spirit’s Memory)

“Try again!” Hiromasa laughed, turning Seimei’s hand in his as they lay next to each other, the morning light bathing the men’s bodies in gold. Seimei smiled.

“Alright, alright! Let go of my hand,” he instructed sweetly, “and concentrate.”

Seimei had been trying to teach Hiromasa how to read his thoughts without touching him since sunrise. It wasn’t going as well as he’d hoped, but there were other things that made him smile. _My handsome court noble, can you hear me?_ Seimei thought, staring lovingly at Hiromasa, who, though he tried, did not seem to hear; his expression remained the same. Seimei frowned. _I suppose not._

Hiromasa sighed. “I’m sorry, Seimei,” he said after a while, “perhaps I’m not as magical as you thought I was.” He pouted a little. Seimei drew him closer and stroked his hair, combing through the long pieces with careful fingers.

“Now, now,” he cooed, “truthfully, anyone can learn these things; it helps if you were born of a fox spiritlike me of course, but I have faith that you will learn some of my tricks.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Seimei kissed him then, and it seemed the matter was closed.

“Seimei, do you think we will ever be able to rest, just you and I?” Hiromasa asked after a while, head returning to rest on Seimei’s chest. “There always seems to be something to keep us busy, and we are always running straight into danger.”

Seimei smiled. “Hiromasa, we are the divine protectors of the city,” he explained, reminding him of the title that Lady Aone had given them before she spirited Prince Sawara away to heaven with her. “Until the gods present us with another path, that is our duty.” He sighed, not unhappily. “Besides, we will always have time… for _this.”_ He tugged on Hiromasa’s hair slightly, bidding him meet his stare. He softly kissed the other man’s lips; Hiromasa smiled into the kiss and deepened it. He held onto the other man’s slim frame tightly, like it was the one thing saving him from drowning. Seimei’s fingers curled around Hiromasa’s long black hair. _How sweet you taste_ , Seimei thought; Hiromasa blushed. He snaked his hand beneath the folds of Hiromasa’s sleeping yukata and delighted at the shivers it gave the other man when he grazed the soft skin beneath the fabric.

Suddenly, Mitsumushi’s voice was heard from the garden. “Seimei-sama! Someone is coming!”

The men groaned.

★

“Seimei,” the Emperor began, his tone quite firm, “It is my wish that you leave the capital.”

 _What?_ Hiromasa was taken aback, but did not dare say anything. He had already spoken out of turn in front of the Emperor once before, and that had been harrowing enough for him. He stole a quick glance in Seimei’s direction, but the other man’s face was placid as ever, betraying nothing. Thankfully, the Emperor elaborated; his voice sounded fatigued – of course, the last few weeks had been trying, and the Emperor was not a young man.

“It is my wish that you go and study for a time, and practice your craft. The capital seems more at risk than ever, plagued by demons and by men who believe themselves to be gods. We cannot defeat them with military might alone, and I fear that without adequate study, you will one day fail in your sacred duties.” He shifted where he sat behind the silk screen, and settled his bones. “You are to leave at once.”

 _I bet the ministers of the Left and Right are behind this!_ Hiromasa thought _. They have always hated you, Seimei. They whispered this into the Emperor’s ear, no doubt. Where will he send you? You can’t leave, I won’t hear of it…_

Seimei glanced sidelong at Hiromasa and winked. “Your highness,” he began, bowing low. “I will do whatever you require of me.”

The Emperor seemed pleased by Seimei’s obeisance. “You may take Hiromasa with you,” he continued, “he has proven himself to be quite useful to you, I think. Perhaps he is not just a simple court noble.” He looked at Hiromasa and nodded.

Hiromasa smiled. _Thank the gods, we are not to be separated after all!_ He bowed deeply. “Thank you, your highness. I will do whatever it takes to be of use to Seimei-dono.”

“Good,” he replied. “You may go. As Head Onmyoji, you must be ready.”

“Yes, your Highness,” the two men said in unison.

★

The ride back to Seimei’s home was full of happy chatter, the stress from the audience with the Emperor having melted away. Hiromasa was thrilled to be able to have so much time alone with Seimei; for study, and other, more exciting things.

“I am glad the Emperor has sent us away,” Seimei said softly, gazing out the small window of the oxcart. “At last, some time alone together without pressures and formalities of the court.” He took Hiromasa’s hand in his and rested it on his thigh. Hiromasa smiled and interlocked their fingers, caressing the top of Seimei’s hand with his other.

“Yes,” Hiromasa agreed, “How I have longed to be away from prying eyes, and to rest with you.”

Once home, they took tea by the garden, with Mitsumushi happily flitting around their heads. The weather had grown cooler, and the winter would be upon them soon; the ground was hard and flowers were beginning to die. “Why don’t you keep them in bloom, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, gesturing with his cup towards the shrivelling plants.

“That would be too cruel for the flowers,” Seimei explained. “To work so hard and bloom in winter takes a toll on a flower’s spirit. I prefer to let them live and die as they please.”

Hiromasa nodded, understanding. _He is so unselfish,_ he thought. _Allowing the flowers to live and die as they please… how poetic._

Seimei chuckled. “You think I’m poetic?” He sipped his tea. “You are far more eloquent with your words than I, Hiromasa,” he slid closer to the other man and smiled. “Especially in the evenings.”

Hiromasa blushed, and took Seimei’s free hand in his own. “I am only a poet because you make me so,” he replied, kissing the other man’s cheek. “You look tired, Seimei,” Hiromasa stood, holding the other man’s hand and bidding him rise. He gave Seimei a playful look.

“Actually, I slept quite well last night, thanks to you,” Seimei looked puzzled and looked up at Hiromasa, blinking. “Ah!” he said after a moment, standing. “Yes, I think it’s best if I go lie down. Would you like to join me?” He smiled his crooked smile and Hiromasa pulled him in for a long kiss.

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied at last, “let us go to bed.”

★

Though Hiromasa slept soundly beside him, Seimei could not get back to sleep – he’d had a series of dreams that he knew to be visions; premonitions of what was coming. In them, he saw himself being separated from Hiromasa; a thought he could not bear.

 _What on earth was all of that?_ He wondered, confused. _Normally I can make sense of my visions, but tonight… something’s different. Perhaps something big is coming… why couldn’t I see it clearly? Why won’t the gods speak plainly?_ Seimei blinked away his thoughts and shook his head. He looked over at Hiromasa’s sleeping form, bathed in moonlight, and smiled despite his distress. Sighing, he snaked his arms around the other man, who, still asleep, pulled him closer. Seimei kissed the soft skin of the back of his neck and tasted the last notes of perfume that still clung there. _I will not lose you_ , Seimei promised. _No matter what happens, I will protect you. No matter what dreams may come to me, I will find a way to save you, as you have saved me._

“Seimei…?” Hiromasa awoke gently. “Why are you awake?”

 _Ah_ , Seimei reprimanded himself. _He must have heard me._

“Yes, I did,” Hiromasa replied aloud, sarcastically. “Whatever is wrong?” He turned to face the other man, and rested his arm against Seimei’s hip curve. “Did you see something?” He took Seimei’s chin in his free hand and kissed his forehead.

Seimei smiled. “Hiromasa,” he said softly, “I just never wish to be parted from you. Not ever,” he kissed the other man’s soft lips. “My visions regularly wake me, but… tonight was…” he trailed off, but Hiromasa gently poked his side, asking him to continue. “Tonight was rather intense. I believe something big is coming… a vengeful spirit more powerful than we have dealt with before.”

Hiromasa’s eyes widened, but he did not move. “Seimei, whatever is coming, we will face together. Do not worry about me, I will not run in fear.”

“Do you promise me that, Hiromasa?” Seimei’s voice turned serious.

“Of course, I do,” Hiromasa replied, without hesitation. “Now,” he softly kissed Seimei’s forehead, “shall we turn our minds to softer things?”

★

When morning came at last, the men busied themselves in study; scrolls and loose papers littered the hardwood floors throughout Seimei’s home. The pair sat hunched over a volume as long as the length of the garden, reading.

“Tell me a story, Seimei,” Hiromasa said after a while, “I tire of reading about demons.”

“Alright,” Seimei laughed, beaming at the other man. “It is time we took a break.” He padded over to where Hiromasa was, and gingerly sat next to him. He cleared his throat.

“This is the story of two lovers, separated by fate,” he began, his voice calm and deep; the same tone he used to quiet the palace children when they begged for a fanciful story. “The God of the heavens had a beautiful daughter, whose name was Princess Orihime. She was skilled at weaving, and created beautiful clothes; her favourite place to do so was by the heavenly river. After a time, Orihime grew worried that she would never fall in love, for she was always busy weaving. How would she ever meet anyone if she was always making things for others?” Here, he paused for effect and took a long sip of tea.

“Well, go on, Seimei!” Hiromasa leaned in, intrigued; he loved listening to Seimei’s stories. “Do not leave me in suspense!”

Seimei laughed. “Her father loved his daughter dearly and did not want her to be sad. So, one day, he arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi; a cow herder who lived on the other side of the Milky Way. The two fell in love instantly, and were married. Their love and devotion to each other was so deep that Orihime stopped weaving her celestial clothes entirely, and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to roam the heavens unchecked; all their time was spent in each other’s arms. Orihime’s father, a powerful God, grew angry at their carelessness, and tried to separate the lovers; but, he loved his daughter, too. So, he decreed that the pair could meet once a year; on the seventh day of the seventh month.”

“How cruel,” Hiromasa leaned against one of the wooden beams and sighed, “for the two lovers to only see each other once a year.”

“Yes,” Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s crossed leg. “I do not think I could bear to be parted from you, even for a moment.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa smiled, “You have grown so sentimental.”

“Perhaps it is you that brings it out of me.”

★

The next morning, as the pair drank their tea and gazed out at the empty garden, Hiromasa broke their comfortable silence. “Surely, we will be able to take on this new threat,” he mused, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Hmm?” Seimei was brought out of his reverie.

“Seimei, you are the Head Onmyoji,” Hiromasa continued, “there is no demon or spirit strong enough to defeat you.” He refilled the other man’s cup.

Seimei drank, looking at Hiromasa’s smiling face. _You have so much faith in me_ , he thought. _I hope you are right._ “Hiromasa, I think it’s time we got back to work.” He sighed, contented, and stood. He extended a hand towards Hiromasa, who took it and stood with Seimei.

“Come here,” Hiromasa opened his arms; Seimei nestled himself snuggly inside the other man’s embrace. He could smell the perfume in Hiromasa’s hair – breathing in the other man’s scent helped him relax. _When you are with me_ , he thought, _I feel like I can do anything. Thank you._

“You are welcome, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied. “Now, kiss me properly, before we get back to work.”

Seimei smiled and kissed Hiromasa softly. _Whatever comes, I am glad that you are by my side,_ Hiromasa thought, staring into the other man’s eyes. Seimei sighed happily.

“Look at us two soppy fools,” he grinned, “you would think that we had been separated by a long war, and have only now been reunited.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa drew closer to the other man, “make no mistake,” he kissed his forehead. “I would move heaven and earth to remain by your side.”

Just then, something flashed before Seimei’s eyes and he crumpled in the other man’s arms. “Hiromasa,” he said, gripping Hiromasa tightly to keep himself from falling over, “we must return to the palace at once.”

★

Without standing on ceremony, Seimei and Hiromasa burst into the Emperor’s quarters, where he appeared to be having a nap. He awoke with a start and alerted his bodyguard at the disturbance, but when he saw it was Seimei, he calmed down and admonished the men for disturbing him without notice.

“We are sorry, your highness,” Hiromasa began to explain, catching his breath. “But Seimei-dono has seen something, and we must evacuate the palace immediately, including you.”

“Evacuate?” the Emperor repeated, confused. “Surely not, Seimei,” he rubbed his forehead. “The Emperor must not leave the capital, you know that. What’s this about?”

“Your highness,” Hiromasa said quietly, “please consider evacuating the palace. At least, you must let the women and royal children leave.”

Despite his ire at being told what to do, the Emperor knew that Hiromasa was right.

“Alright,” he agreed at last. “We will begin evacuation. Seimei, perform your wards and set up a barrier.”

“Yes, your highness.”

 _I hope we are not too late_ , Hiromasa thought.

 _So do I_ , Seimei replied. Taking their leave of the Emperor, the men shuffled out of the throne room quickly and began whispering about the rituals they must begin.

★

“Seimei, are you nearly done?” Hiromasa called out to the other man gently from across the room, where he’d been placing lit candles. Seimei was bent over a writing desk, painting protective spells for the palace women and royal children.

“Yes,” he replied, “just a few more.” He sighed. _What is coming, I wonder…_ _damn the gods for never being clear!_

He did not have to wonder long; a page came running into the room, breathless. “Seimei-sama! Seimei-sama! The sky has gone black! What is happening?” Hiromasa and Seimei sprang to their feet.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei began, his voice calm. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied. “Leave us,” he said to the page. “We need privacy to complete the protections.” Dutifully, the page slipped out of the room. Hiromasa walked quickly over to Seimei and rested a hand on the other man’s arm.

“Hiromasa, we are finished the preparations already,” Seimei spoke in a low whisper. He saw the look in Hiromasa’s eye and understood. He glanced around the room to ensure their privacy, and pressed a soft kiss to the other man’s lips. The pair shared a brief smile; _I love you_ , Seimei thought.

 _And I love you_ , Hiromasa replied. “Now,” he spoke softly, their foreheads pressed together for a moment of calm, “let us go and save the capital.”

★

Seimei and Hiromasa ran outside to the courtyard to see what everyone was screaming about – the sky had indeed gone black, though it was still early afternoon; it was not a flash storm, it must certainly a spirit. Servants were scrambling about the grounds, frantically packing items for the palace women and children. _You would think… after everything that has happened, people would be more prepared!_ Hiromasa couldn’t help but scoff.

Seimei had heard that, and smirked a little. “Come come, Hiromasa. We must do our duty.” Seimei knelt in the centre of the courtyard, preparing to perform his spells to summon the spirit directly to be dealt with, and quickly - hopefully, without much damage to the still-recovering palace.

Hiromasa did his part and helped clear the area of servants. As Seimei began to recite, a strange feeling began to overtake him; he felt dizzy and began to sweat more that usual when performing a strenuous ritual. After a little while, Hiromasa noticed the sudden change in Seimei’s countenance, and rushed to be by his side.

“Seimei!” He called to the other man. “Seimei, are you alright?”

“Hiromasa… there is something… _strong_ about this spirit,” his words were laboured. “Be ready to help me strike it down when its true form appears.” Hiromasa nodded and began to rub reassuring circles on Seimei’s back, encouraging him to continue his recitations.

Seimei put his fingers to his lips and began chanting once again; thunder began to crack in the sky, and the ground shook. Terrified screams could be heard from behind the walls of the palace, the servants no doubt watching the scene unfold. Suddenly, the black sky parted, and a beam of smoke bathed in light appeared in the courtyard.

“It appears my recitations have worked,” Seimei said, exhausted. Hiromasa took his sleeve and dabbed at the other man’s brow, glistening with sweat. _I’ve never seen him this tired before_ , Hiromasa thought, worried. “I will be fine,” Seimei reassured Hiromasa. His eyes turned skyward, and widened - in fear? surely not - “It is strong, but we will defeat it. Look out now! It’s changing shape…!”

Seimei and Hiromasa watched in silence as the black curling smoke twisted and turned into the shape of what soon became clear – it was a man, wearing what appeared to be imperial clothing and headdress. The ground stopped shaking; Hiromasa’s grip on Seimei’s arm tightened.

“Why have you come here?” Seimei questioned, his voice measured and calm, despite his visible fatigue at having summoned the spirit.

The apparition stepped closer, and Hiromasa held his arm out, protecting Seimei’s chest.

“Do not worry, Hiromasa,” Seimei whispered. “Is your sword at the ready?”

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied, lips barely parted.

The apparition moved forward once again, slowly. Every step it took seemed to shake the ground; the sky remained black.

“Why have you come here?” Seimei repeated, voice more sure; louder. Hiromasa kept a hand on his back. “Who are you? Speak.” He readied himself to make further incantations, but the spirit opened its mouth at last.

“Who is it that summons me?” its voice boomed across the whole open space; the trees quivered.

“The Head Onmyoji of this palace,” Seimei countered. “I will ask again,” his voice was deep and authoritative, now, ”who are you?”

“Don’t engage it in conversation, Seimei!” Hiromasa hissed. “Exorcise it!”

The spirit moved closer, and cocked its head to the side; almost as though they were examining the pair. “Do you not recognize me, Seimei?” the spirit questioned, its voice suddenly different – softer.

“Recognize you?” Seimei repeated. Then, as if struck in the face by a board, he blinked his eyes and stepped closer to the spirit. “Are you perhaps… the young Emperor Kawada?” Hiromasa was unmoved; confused by the scene playing out in front of him. He stood, frozen, watching Seimei.

“Yes,” the spirit confirmed. “It is I, Kawada no Haruto.”

“Haruto-sama, it has been a long time…” Seimei’s voice seemed to trail off.

“Nearly over 100 years,” the spirit agreed. “How well you look, in those white robes. How they suit you.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa’s voice betrayed the slightest dagger of jealousy, “What is going on?” He hissed. Feeling bold, he took his place right next to Seimei and puffed out his chest a little.

“Hiromasa, this is…” Seimei looked back at the apparition and smiled a slight smile. “This is not a vengeful spirit. We were mistaken.” He nodded at the spirit.

“What?” Hiromasa couldn’t believe it. All veneer of pretence had evaporated, and his face grew hot. “Then _what_ was all of that? The blackened sky? The thunder? Why did summoning him nearly make you faint?” his voice rose in concern. _“Look_ at you, you’ve been exhausted by this spirit’s energy!”

Seimei looked down at the ground. “Hiromasa,” Seimei said again, “Do not be angry.” His voice was gentle.

“How could I _not_ be angry?” He shot a glare at the spirit. “And _you!”_ he pointed his finger, accusingly. “How dare you cause so much panic! If you’ve just come for a friendly visit, _why_ did you nearly kill Seimei? Why are you really here?”

Seimei rested a hand on Hiromasa’s arm, attempting to steady his anger. “Hiromasa, please. Let us hear what he has to say.” Dumbfounded, Hiromasa shut his mouth and stared blankly at Seimei. He could not understand why on earth Seimei was wasting his time talking; _what’s going on?_

“It is true,” Kawada spoke at last, eyes softening as they continued to look only at Seimei. “I came to this plane of existence in anger. I have grown lonely in Tama-no-Hara… and I have come to the capital to find you. I must be reunited with you, Seimei... you are as handsome as ever. I am glad of that.”

 _Reunited with…?_ Hiromasa couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Seimei, is he being serious?” He grabbed Seimei’s arm again. _Don’t tell me, the two of you…?_

Seimei looked at Hiromasa, his eyes regretful. _Yes,_ he replied. _It was a long time ago, when we were young… Are you angry with me?_

 _No,_ Hiromasa said. _But he is clearly still besotted with you, and I cannot help but be jealous…_ At last, Seimei spoke aloud. “Haruto,” he said, his voice soft and warm, apologetic. “You cannot stay here. Hiromasa and I are spiritually bound to protect the city. You can come no further.” Though he spoke with authority, Hiromasa couldn’t help but notice the slight note of regret in his voice.

“I should have known you would not leave here willingly,” Kawada conceded. “And look… how Minamoto no Hiromasa _cares_ for his precious magician,” he looked over at the other man. “I cannot help but be jealous. Where on earth did you find this silly lapdog, Seimei?”

“Haruto,” Seimei cautioned, eyes narrowing. “Do not speak so casually of Hiromasa in my presence.”

“Seimei and I are duty bound to protect this city, and each other,” Hiromasa interjected. “We have no time for reminiscing with vengeful spirits who threaten to destroy the very place we are sworn to protect.” _Seimei, do something about him. I grow tired of his flirtations._

 _I know._ “Haruto, you must leave,” Seimei began to explain. “If you insist on remaining in this world, I must do my duty and send you back to heaven, in however many pieces it takes.” He stepped closer to the spirit so that they were just a few inches apart. He added quietly, “And I do not want to exorcise the soul of a man whom I once loved... so very deeply.” He looked into the spirit’s eyes. “If you do truly love me still... please, do not make me do that.”

When Hiromasa heard those words, his heart nearly broke in two. He turned his head, half in disgust and half in sadness. _Seimei,_ he thought, _how could you say that? Do not make me listen to any more of this, it’s too cruel._

_I am sorry, Hiromasa. Please do not be angry with me. I have lived a long life; isn’t it only natural that I loved… before I met you?_

_Seimei… I cannot bear it. Make him go away._

_Alright. For you, I will._ “Haruto, you must leave the capital,” Seimei repeated. His eyes were sad.

Haruto seemed unmoved; he smiled, and continued speaking like nothing was amiss. “Seimei, do you recall the humid summers we spent together, in this palace?” His voice was gentle, almost melodic. Hiromasa grew hot with jealousy. “You and I, alone… how pretty you looked in the moonlight, your skin next to mine… do not say you have forgotten the evenings we spent alone…”

“Stop! Just stop it!” Hiromasa shouted, eyes squeezed shut; he was upset. “Seimei, do something…”

“Haruto,” Seimei’s voice was stiff, as though he were trying not to cry. “Do not make me remember such things… that was a lifetime ago. Do not think that you have such sway over my heart, even now.” He looked over his shoulder at Hiromasa.

_Do not listen to him, Hiromasa. He is trying to make you jealous._

_Well, it’s working!_

_Please be patient. I will force him to leave._

_Be careful._

“Haruto,” Seimei said again. “So much has changed in a hundred years; how could it not? You do not belong here, now. The city has moved on.” He looked again at Hiromasa. “I have moved on. And so must you.”

Haruto’s eyes narrowed, but betrayed their sadness. Hiromasa was almost moved by the scene; almost, but not quite.

“Seimei, if it is you that is asking me to go, then I will. But… surely, you must allow me one last…” before he finished his sentence, Kawada’s spirit closed the small gap between their bodies and embraced Seimei. Hiromasa stepped back, half in horror and half in disbelief at the spirit’s audacity; Kawada took Seimei’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply - Hiromasa’s stomach turned.

Stunned, Seimei took a moment to react. After a few seconds, he came to his senses and tried to push the spirit away’ he found, though, that his limbs grew weaker and weaker with every passing second - soon, he stopped resisting altogether. Hiromasa saw Seimei’s arms go limp, and he ran over to him quickly, trying to insert himself between Seimei and the spirit.

“Get off of him!” He exclaimed. “You’re killing him!” He desperately tried to pull Seimei free.

“I _will_ bring him back to Tama-no-Hara,” Kawada’s voice growled as he held Seimei’s body close to his own. “I refuse to return there without him. You cannot stop me; you’re just a silly court noble.” He laughed, and the ground beneath them shook again.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Hiromasa slipped his hand between the folds of Seimei’s robes and felt for one of his five-pointed star talismans. He grinned as his fingers found what they were looking for, and pulled out one of the silk papers. “Go to hell, where you belong!” he growled with purpose. He quickly took his arrow, and fastened the talisman to its point, and shot it at Kawada - careful not to hit Seimei who had, by now, lost consciousness. “Die, Kawada,” he prayed.

Kawada’s spirit seemed to burst and dissolve into a thousand pieces when Hiromasa’s arrow struck him in the chest. Seimei, no longer being held up, slumped to the ground.

He opened his eyes when he felt the ground shake once more.

“It worked!” he exclaimed, relieved. “Seimei!” He knelt beside the other man; his eyes still closed, brow beaded with sweat – skin cool to the touch. “Seimei, please wake up…” Hiromasa laid the other man’s body across his lap just as he had done once before, at the Tenkoku gates. The memory made him shiver.

 _Don’t you dare leave me!_ he thought, almost angrily. _I will take you home where you will be safe from all of this. Don’t you dare leave me. I will fix what Kawada has done. You must wake up._

★

Hiromasa begged his page to drive faster – the ride between the palace and Seimei’s home felt like hours when it usually only took minutes; Seimei’s body rested heavy and limp in his lap. He had loosened the folds of Seimei’s robe at his neck, and unpinned the unconscious man’s long hair, trying to calm himself down by running his hands through the thick black strands. _Seimei, you mustn’t die_ , Hiromasa kept repeating. _What did the spirit do to you? Did he drain you of life entirely? You cannot leave me to wander this world alone, not for the eternity that you granted me… no, Seimei... I cannot accept that. You must wake up!_

At last, they arrived back at the house. The attendant helped carry Seimei into his chamber, and dutifully remained at the door waiting for Hiromasa’s next orders. Desperately wanting to be alone with him, Hiromasa sent the young man away and handed him a small pouch of coins to promise not to be disturbed unless called for by him. Mitsumushi, in her pretty butterfly form, began to flit to and fro, distressed. Hiromasa gently stroked Seimei’s hair and loosened his robes further, almost wanting to tear them off; hoping it would allow him to breathe easier.

“Mitsumushi,” he called out to the butterfly, suppressing tears, “please help me. I need to know how to revive him… I need you in your human form to help me…” he could not take his eyes off of the other man. “I need Seimei’s book of spells… I must try to save him.” Mitsumushi transformed back quickly, and raced off to Seimei’s study to retrieve as many books as she could to help.

The sound of Mitsumushi’s bare feet against the lacquered wood as she raided Seimei’s study brought tears to Hiromasa’s eyes. _Hold on, Seimei,_ he begged. _Come back to me._

★

For three days and nights, Hiromasa did not leave Seimei’s side. Spell books and scrolls littered the floor; by now he had divested himself of his heavy court robes and had dressed both he and the sleeping Seimei in simpler robes, so that they were at least a little comfortable. His hair was tied in a thoughtless ponytail to keep his fringe from his eyes, red from the strain of very little sleep. Candles burned through the night as he read page after page of instruction.

“How am I going to do this without him to help me?” Hiromasa begged the gods aloud. “I am not magic.”

Seimei’s words echoed in his mind: _truthfully, anyone can learn these things. It helps if you were born of a fox spirit of course, but I have faith that you will learn some of my tricks._ He had laughed so coolly as he’d encouraged Hiromasa that time. Tears flooded Hiromasa’s tired eyes and he let them fall; after all, they were alone now, and no one would see how desperately he cried for Seimei.

★

On the fourth day, Hiromasa found a spell that just might work; he busied himself with preparations for the ritual, with Mitsumushi’s help. _Even though I am not magic, perhaps even I can do this…_ he thought, trying to keep his spirits up. _I will make you proud of me, Seimei. I will see your pretty eyes open once again. I promise._

At last, his preparations were complete. With shaking but determined hands, he painted prayers on silk paper, the sutras sitting heavy on his unsure tongue. He lit the candles for his wards and took a deep breath.

 _I will revive you_ , he thought, determined. He sat behind Seimei’s head and closed his eyes, bringing his fingers up to his mouth as he had seen Seimei do so many times before. He had practiced the incantation perhaps a hundred times that day, so that he would not make a mistake. Mitsumushi was on hand in case anything happened; she herself did not have very strong magical powers, but Hiromasa wanted her to remain in her human form just in case.

Taking a deep breath, he began to chant.

His eyes remained tightly shut; he could not bear to look at Seimei’s unmoving expression while he attempted this spell. He kept chanting the spell over and over again – he didn’t want to stop until there was a change in Seimei. He placed the palm of one hand carefully on Seimei’s forehead – would that help? He did not know; but he wanted to try.

What seemed like hours passed – the moon, once high in the sky, had begun to set. The warm colours of dawn were creeping on the horizon, but still Hiromasa did not stop his feverish incantations. He was exhausted; sweat beaded on his brow, and each time Mitsumushi tried to dab at it with her sleeve, he flinched away. Just when she was about to try once more to comfort Hiromasa, she gasped.

“Hiromasa-sama!” she fell to her knees. “Hiromasa-sama! Look!”

Before he could open his eyes, he felt Seimei begin to stir under the touch of his palm. He completed the recitation and slowly opened his eyes, cautious.

He looked down and saw Seimei slowly blinking beneath him. “Hiro… masa...”

Hiromasa instantly began to cry; he bent down and helped Seimei rest his head on his lap. “Seimei… are you…?” _Are you back? Is this really happening?_

“Hiromasa…” Seimei’s voice was low and groggy. “My handsome court noble…” he lifted a weak hand and tried to touch Hiromasa’s cheek above him; Hiromasa took his hand and pressed a kiss to his fingers. “Look how well you have done... how hard you have worked...”

“Seimei, I thought you were gone for good,” Hiromasa wiped away his tears. “I did not know if I could bring you back.”

Seimei managed a little smile. “But you did…” he replied, unable to take his eyes off the other man. “Hiromasa, you saved me all on your own.”

★

For a week after Seimei had awoken, Hiromasa stayed by his side and nursed him back to health, telling him funny stories of his youth and playing his flute for him. He read fables from their scrolls, and tried his best to put on different voices to entertain the other man. The sound of Seimei’s laughter made Hiromasa’s heart almost burst from joy.

One evening, as Seimei drifted off to sleep, Hiromasa lay next to him and stroked his hair. Wordlessly, they let their hearts speak to each other in the calm stillness of the evening.

_I was terrified of losing you, Seimei. I am so glad that you are here with me._

_You saved my life, Hiromasa._

_I never want to leave your side again, not even for a moment._

_My love…_ Seimei’s eyes fluttered open and he drew Hiromasa close. Though still weak, he tugged on Hiromasa’s long hair and brought their faces together with a soft kiss. “I am sorry that your last memory of me was of someone else kissing me. Can you,” he hesitated a moment, eyes searching. “Can you ever forgive me for that?”

Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. “It was not your fault, Seimei. You make people fall in love with you; Kawada was no exception… even beyond the gates of heaven, his heart still burned for you. I can understand him, I think.” _Though, I will admit, the scene was not a pleasant one for me._

“Hiromasa, you must know that you are the only one that resides in my heart,” Seimei said softly. “I would never betray you.”

“I know.”

Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s forehead. “You have taken such good care of me, these past days,” he flashed a look at Hiromasa. “It is time someone took care of you.”

Hiromasa stared quizzically at Seimei. “I’m fine, Seimei, you don’t have to worry about me…” Seimei gave him a suggestive look. “Oh,” he realized at last, and stretched his arms out, inviting Seimei to shift on top of him and embrace him. As Seimei kissed along Hiromasa’s jaw and neck, out of the corner of his eye he saw Mitsumushi flit away into the garden and give the men some privacy.


	4. Part 4: Kono Kowakunai Hyakumonogatari (These Ghost Stories Aren’t Scary)

“Good morning, my love,” Hiromasa cooed into Seimei’s ear. He swept the other man’s long hair aside, exposing his long white neck, and kissed it.

“Hmmm…” Seimei hummed in response, still half-sleeping. “Good morning, master flute player,” he teased. Hiromasa blushed at the double entendre, and it made Seimei smirk. Turning and wrapping his arms around Hiromasa, he kissed him back. “What shall we do today, I wonder?”

“It is already so hot, Seimei… let us rest in the garden with cold tea and breakfast.” It was true; the morning sun, barely risen, was burning hot. The cicadas had not yet begun to sing, but it wouldn’t be long. Hiromasa smiled. _In this morning light, I suppose you do sometimes resemble a fox,_ he teased, kissing Seimei’s nose. Seimei laughed.

“And you,” he said, “look like a foreign prince, with your hair fallen about your shoulders,” he gingerly slipped Hiromasa’s sleeping yukata from his shoulder and pressed a kiss to the golden-brown skin. It was approaching the middle of summer; Hiromasa’s already olive skin turned a delightful shade of brown in the morning light.

“Seimei…” Hiromasa cautioned, “do not start something you don’t intend to finish,” he slipped his hand around the back of the other man’s neck and brought their faces close for a soft, deep kiss.

Somewhere in the garden, Mitsumushi flitted to and fro, following the shade.

★

“Thank you for your hard work, today again, Seimei. And you, Minamoto no Hiromasa,” the Emperor said solemnly. Hiromasa and Seimei bowed in seamless unison. _How hot it is, in these heavy robes!_ Hiromasa thought. Seimei smiled, despite the formality of the situation.

 _Do not worry,_ he replied, _I’ll have you out of them soon enough._

Hiromasa blushed.

The Emperor, completely unaware of the pair’s exchange, continued. “My ascent to the throne has not been a smooth one, Seimei,” he cleared his throat. “So, I am in rather desperate need for the Gion Matsuri to go well. It is the first important festival in the calendar since my reign began, and those who conspire against me will be looking for any excuse to derail my seat.”

 _Even though he was the previous Emperor’s brother,_ Hiromasa thought, _he worries so terribly about his position._ “Do not fret, majesty,” he replied, “Seimei and I have performed the necessary rites and gave given the palace women and children their talismans to protect against the heat. All will be well.”

Seimei smiled. _How confident you’ve grown,_ he thought. _And so handsome in your new robes… when this is over I would like nothing more than to ---_

_Seimei! Focus!_

_Apologies, Hiromasa. It must be the heat._

Hiromasa stifled a laugh.

“That will be all for today,” the Emperor concluded. “You have my leave to go.”

“Your majesty,” Seimei began, rising. “There is something I must request.”

“Oh?”

“Might I have your permission to leave the capital for a few days, to visit my mother’s grave? It is the season for these things, and I am her only living son. It is my duty, you understand.”

The Emperor looked surprised; he had heard the rumours of Seimei’s birth and was thrown by his mentioning his mother as though she had been a human woman. Nonetheless, he agreed to give the pair some time away from the capital. Thanking him, the men bowed low and left the palace to return to Seimei’s home.

Back in the safety of their carriage, Hiromasa spoke freely. “Why did you lie to the Emperor?” He reached for Seimei’s outstretched hand in his lap.

“I did not lie, Hiromasa,” he replied matter-of-factly. “It is about time I paid a visit to my mother.”

“But your mother was not human,” Hiromasa recalled, “you told me so yourself.”

“Just because she was not human, Hiromasa, does not mean that she does not have a grave,” he explained kindly. “I loved my mother very much. I have thought of her often, lately. Perhaps it is because she left this world on a hot day such as this. I have not been back to my ancestral home in some time, and it is the season to remember loved ones, after all.”

Hiromasa nodded, understanding. “Do you miss her, Seimei? You hardly speak of her.” He stroked the other man’s cheek, thankful for the privacy of their carriage. “I know how very special she was to you.”

“Inside this immortal body of mine,” he sighed, “beats the heart of a devoted son. I do miss her. She made me who I am.”

Hiromasa smiled. “Then let us go to her, Seimei. We will remember her well, together.” He kissed Seimei’s cheek.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind,” he smiled. “And I do believe,” he looked out the small window of the cart, and breathed the summer air, “I do believe we have something to celebrate, ourselves.” He squeezed Hiromasa’s hand and winked. “Do you remember?” Hiromasa thought for a moment, face scrunched.

“Ah!” he exclaimed, kissing Seimei’s cheek again. “That’s right, isn’t it? We kissed for the first time… a year ago this month, if I recall correctly, Seimei.”

“I believe you do recall correctly, my love.” Seimei parroted sweetly.

Laughter.

★

Happily, the pair had been able to rent a room in a small inn, on the outskirts of Kamigyō-ku. The journey had been exhausting and bumpy; the heat as oppressive as ever. At last on solid ground after a few hours travel, the pair changed out of their robes and into thin summer yukata. The small inn was deserted but for the elderly couple that ran it, and two or three attendants to provide tea and food if they asked for it – they were quite alone; and they were glad of it.

“The air feels different here, Seimei,” Hiromasa noted, breathing in deeply. “Why is that?”

“My handsome court noble,” Seimei cooed, smiling. “I do believe your spiritual powers may be intensifying.” Hiromasa looked at him quizzically. Seimei laughed, and continued, “that you are able to sense this change in the air is not insignificant.”

“What does it mean?” Hiromasa pressed on, still confused. “I have no spirits in my lineage, of that I am quite sure.”

Again, Seimei laughed. “I do believe that your newfound abilities may have something to do with your spending so very much time with me,” he slipped his hand underneath the shoulder of Hiromasa’s yukata and stroked the smooth skin. “And the nature of our… _connection,”_ he whispered into his ear, “perhaps, in my own way, I am giving some of my... _magic_ to you, when we are...” Hiromasa blushed a bright red, understanding his meaning.

Hiromasa tilted his head back to kiss Seimei – just as he pressed his lips to Seimei’s neck, a voice called from beyond their papered door.

“Would you like some tea?” the innkeeper’s daughter called sweetly.

Hiromasa leapt across the room with an athleticism he was unaware he possessed, eliciting an outburst of laughter from Seimei. He slid open the door, desperately trying to calm his rising blush.

“Yes, thank you.” He took the tray from her, bowing. “No need to bring it in,” he smiled, trying to compose himself. “It is hot; we will retire soon. We will not require anything more for the evening, you may leave us.” He waved the young girl away; once the door slid shut once again, he exhaled theatrically, relieved.

Seimei couldn’t help but laugh; Hiromasa shot him a look, and brought the tray over to him.

“Tea?” He asked, pouring, unable to keep a straight face himself.

“Yes please,” Seimei wiped a tear from his eye, his cheeks hurting from laughter.

★

Sometime later, when the moon had risen high in the sky, Seimei awoke in Hiromasa’s arms. Though the evening air had cooled considerably, small beads of sweat still clung to the other man’s forehead. He wiped them away with one hand, running his fingers through Hiromasa’s long black hair.

_Thank you for coming with me, my love. I do not think I could have made this journey alone. I am glad I will be able to share it with you._

“You are most welcome, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied sleepily. “I would not have wanted to be apart from you for so many days.”

“I’m sorry to have woken you,” Seimei apologized. “I sometimes forget that you are able to hear me, now.”

“Well, I for one, am glad of it,” Hiromasa rolled onto his back and drew Seimei close so that the other man’s head rested in the crook of his neck. “Now I no longer have to wonder what goes on in your brilliant mind.”

“Ever the poet, I see,” Seimei teased, kissing Hiromasa’s neck, salty with sweat. “Let us make the journey to my mother tomorrow,” he looked up at the other man. “The weather will be good for a visit to where she rests.”

“Alright,” Hiromasa agreed. “But for now, let us rest. The night is waning fast,” he kissed Seimei’s forehead. “And you have tired me out, body and soul.”

“Now, now,” Seimei grinned. “I am not sorry for that,” he teased. “How many nights have you wrenched those same sounds from my lips?”

“Come here,” Hiromasa smiled, pulling Seimei up to meet his gaze. Kissing him deeply, he was grateful for the solitude of their little sojourn.

★

“It is not far now, Hiromasa,” Seimei assured, “it has been some time, but I know exactly where we are headed.” They made their way through the thick forest, glad for the cover of the trees – the sun was high in the sky now, and the air was heavy. “My mother was not buried with the others of our village,” he explained, “because of what she was.”

“Why is that, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, confused. “Did she not have a human form?” He thought of the young Seimei, burying his mother alone, and was suddenly saddened.

“It was her last wish,” he replied, seemingly unbothered by the memory, his tone calm. “She did not want to have her earthly body surrounded by the souls of mere mortals, with all of their unfinished business and negative thoughts. She wanted a peaceful journey to the other world.”

Hiromasa quickened his pace to walk side by side with the other man. “I understand,” he said. “Still, how cruel,” he placed a hand on Seimei’s arm, “for a young boy to have had to bury his mother.”

Seimei stopped walking and met Hiromasa’s concerned eyes. He smiled, touched. “Look how much my handsome court noble cares for me,” he cradled Hiromasa’s cheek in his hand. “Worry not, my love,” he cooed, “with you by my side, I will not feel as sad.”

The pair continued their journey, listening to the hum of the cicadas growing ever stronger. After a few more minutes, Seimei stopped abruptly. “We are here,” he said, voice even.

Hiromasa looked around, unable to find a grave marker. “Seimei, I do not see---”

“Shh,” he silenced the other man. “Do not move. Where you stand is sacred ground, Hiromasa.” He knelt down and ran a careful hand along the forest floor, caressing the green leaves of the young plants that sprouted from the ground. He began to pray, a delicate finger pressed to his lips. Hiromasa knelt down where he stood, not daring to utter a word until Seimei was finished. As Seimei whispered his prayers, the ground began to grow warm – _or is that simply my imagination?_ Hiromasa wondered. Gentle curls of purple smoke began to creep from under the soft forest ground. Hiromasa held his breath, unsure of what was to come.

“Seimei…” a soft voice echoed in the ears of both men. “Seimei…”

“I am here, mother,” Seimei replied, as calm as ever. “I am sorry I have not come to visit you recently. Forgive me.”

Hiromasa’s eyes widened, confused. _Why can I hear her, too?_

“I will always forgive you, my dearest son,” the warm voice said. Seimei appeared to relax at this admission from his mother’s spirit. “You look so very well.”

Seimei smiled. “Mother,” he began, “are you well, and safe, in the next world?”

“Of course, my son. I have been looking out for you,” she replied. “I see how wonderfully happy you are now, after so, so many years alone… and I am so very glad.” Hiromasa looked on and smiled lovingly. _Does she know of me? I wonder…_ “Minamoto no Hiromasa, come forward,” the voice beckoned gently. “I wish to speak with you, too.”

Seimei looked back at the other man and motioned for him to join him where he knelt. “It is quite alright, Hiromasa,” he smiled. “Come here.” Hiromasa did as he was told and knelt beside Seimei. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to do next. He looked at Seimei, confused.

“Minamoto no Hiromasa,” the voice began again, “it is good to see you.”

“My Lady,” Hiromasa bent his head, unsure of where exactly to address his words. “it is an honour.”

“You are a good man,” the voice continued, “I see how dear you are to my precious son. I am glad that you are with him.”

Hiromasa exhaled, relieved. “My Lady,” he said, “I am sorry your earthly form suffered so. Seimei speaks of you with such great love.”

“I am glad of it,” Seimei’s mother’s voice felt like honey in Hiromasa’s ears. “Now, as you have come so far to see me, I will keep you favourably."

“Mother,” Seimei added, “it is important to me that you bless Hiromasa and I with your protection, from now on - our work within the capital is dangerous, and I do not wish to be separated from him.” He rested a hand on Hiromasa’s back. “Will you continue to watch over us, and protect our duties to the capital?”

“Of course, my darling child. Seeing how well you are, with Minamoto no Hiromasa by your side, it is one of my greatest delights. Of course I will continue to protect you.” Hiromasa looked over at Seimei, who was rummaging in his bag.

“Mother, I have brought you these,” he produced a small bundle of flowers with tiny sutras wrapped around the stems. “I am sorry I have not returned to tend to your resting place in some time. Please allow me to leave these here for your continued safety and health in the other world.” He held the flowers in his hands, keeping them close to his chest, as though he was waiting for permission.

“Lay them down, Seimei,” the voice said at last. “their scent reaches me… how sweet these flowers are. You have remembered my favourites, after so many years. My dear boy.” Seimei gently placed the flowers on the ground, running his fingers over their delicate petals.

Hiromasa looked on, his heart full. _What a good son you must have been…_ he bowed his head and offered a prayer of his own.

“Seimei,” his mother said, “tell me, is today not a special day for the two of you?”

Seimei smiled, and looking at Hiromasa, he replied, “you are right, mother. It is a day of many happy memories for Hiromasa and I.” He took the other man’s hand in his and squeezed gently.

“Then, my son, go.” His mother’s voice was soft, kind. “Do not spend this day in the company of the dead.”

“But, mother---” he began to protest.

“Go now, Seimei. My heart is full, to see you so happy. But today is a day for the living.”

Nodding, Seimei smiled. “Mother, I will return again soon. I promise.”

“I know you will, my darling boy.”

“My Lady,” Hiromasa bent his head low. “It has been a great honour to have met you. I will include you in my prayers from this day on.”

“He is a good man, is he not, my son?” the voice seemed lighter, almost laughing. “Take your beloved flute player and go happily.”

“Yes, mother,” Seimei bowed. “Until next time.”

He pressed his lips to the ground and, blinking away little tears, he sealed her resting place with a whispered spell. The pair sat in stillness for a while, breathing in the forest air. Then, satisfied, Seimei turned to Hiromasa.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For making this journey with me.” He rested his head on Hiromasa’s shoulder. His voice was a little weaker than usual; Hiromasa realized that speaking to his mother after so long must have been hard for him.

“Come here,” Hiromasa drew the other man close, and kissed his forehead. “I will always be by your side. No matter what happens. You will never have to make this journey alone again.” Seimei burrowed his head into the crook of Hiromasa’s neck, and let quiet tears fall. Feeling Seimei’s chest begin to heave with soft sobs, Hiromasa held him tighter, stroking his back. “It’s alright, Seimei. You can cry all you need to. It’s just you and I, here.”

“Thank you,” Seimei repeated after a while, allowing Hiromasa to wipe his tear-stained cheeks. “I am alright, my love. Let us return to our rooms.”

“Yes, let us return to the inn.”

★

The pair spent the remainder of the swelteringly hot day resting on the comparatively cool tatami mats, fresh for the season. They told stories back and forth, making each other laugh. Eventually though, theygrew hungry; and decided to take a break from their storytelling for a meal; the innkeeper brought it to them himself, and they sat and chatted together for a while. _Being so far from the capital is a blessing in disguise,_ Hiromasa thought. _Out of our court robes and with these plain clothes, this dear old man has no idea who you really are._

“On a hot summer night like this, you young men should have a little fun,” the elderly man said. “It’s the season for telling ghost stories, after all.”

“Oh?” Seimei feigned ignorance. “Whatever do you mean?”

“They say,” the old man leaned in, “the spirits are strong, on nights like this,” he explained. “The summer heat makes them want to visit with their loved ones who are still here. If you tell enough stories, it pleases them, and you may even be visited by one.” He paused, smiling. “When I was young, my grandfather visited me on a night like this, when I was telling a hundred ghost stories with my friends.”

“Really?” Hiromasa asked, genuinely. “I’ve never heard of that happening before!” Seimei snorted; he shot him a look. _What? You never told me that hyakumonogatari actually summoned real spirits! I thought it was just a childhood prank!_

“You young gentlemen should try your luck,” the innkeeper continued. “I’ll ensure that you are not disturbed for the rest of the evening, if you’d like to try it for yourselves.”

Seimei smiled, nodding. “Yes, why don’t we, Seimei?” He looked at his companion. “It might be rather fun, don’t you think?”

★

Seimei lit four candles and placed them in each corner, whispering his spells as he set up his wards. Hiromasa waited for his preparations to conclude, sitting in the centre of the room. “If we are to do this, we must take precautions,” he said, sitting across from Hiromasa at last. “Because we are only two, we will not have to tell a hundred stories,” he explained. “Four each should be enough. An even number.”

“Why does it have to be even?” Hiromasa asked, genuinely curious.

Seimei laughed. “Do you still not know, after all this time?” He teased, patting Hiromasa’s hand. “You must better focus on our time spent in study, my love.”

“But how can I focus,” Hiromasa kissed the other man’s cheek, then his lips. “when my teacher is so handsome?” Seimei blushed.

“Come now, Hiromasa. We’ve begun the preparations, we cannot stop until the rounds of stories are complete.” Despite his protestations, Seimei grinned and kissed the other man’s cheek. “I’ll start, shall I?”

“Alright,” Hiromasa replied. “Tell me a story, my beautiful magician.”

★

“Seimei, that last one was frightening,” Hiromasa chided, a smile on his face. “How could you end on such a scary note? Now I will have bad dreams.”

Seimei smiled, ignoring Hiromasa’s feigned indignation. “Thus concludes our rather abridged hyakumonogatari,” he bent his head, and clapped his hands reverently. “May this space be cleansed of any energies we have brought with our stories.”

Hiromasa swallowed hard. “Seimei, you do not think… we have actually summoned any spirits?” He looked around the room, nervously. _You are so powerful, after all._

“All will be well, I assure you.” He walked to each of the four corners and extinguished the candles, whispering an incantation with every one. “Though, it is almost a little disappointing that we could not summon a being with our stories, on a night such as this. I think it would have been rather fun, don’t you?”

“Seimei!” Hiromasa joked. “Surely you have had your fill of handling spirits and demons,” he slid behind the other man and wrapped an arm around his waist. “Tonight, it is just the two of us, alone at last.”

“Yes,” he tilted his head back and invited Hiromasa to kiss him. “We are quite alone at last.”

“And the Emperor does not expect us back for some days,” Hiromasa continued. “I do believe we have earned this rest.” He gently spun Seimei around so that he met his gaze, and took his face in his hands to kiss him deeply. “My magician.”

Seimei sunk into Hiromasa’s embrace. “My darling flute-player,” Seimei cooed against Hiromasa’s lips, “take me to bed. I am tired…” he wrapped his arms around Hiromasa’s neck. “And I grow rather hungry.” He kissed Hiromasa gently at first, then, sliding his tongue along the other man’s lips, deepened the kiss and held tightly to the back of his neck.

“As you wish,” Hiromasa purred, grinning.


	5. Part 5: Yokubō to Gimu (Desire and Duty)

“Seimei,” Hiromasa broke their comfortable silence. “On nights like tonight, do you not sometimes wish you were a mortal man?” The moon was high in the sky, and glowing and the pair sat drinking sake together on the veranda. The weather had grown a little colder now, but they still enjoyed sitting outside and admiring the stars.

Seimei took a sip from his cup and gently lowered it. “Hiromasa,” his voice soft and sonorous, “If I were a mortal man, I would have died long, long ago; and I never would have met you.” He looked lovingly at Hiromasa. "I am thankful every day for the blood of my powerful mother.” He slid closer to the other man and kissed his forehead softly. “I could not imagine my life without you,” he smiled. “And I will never have to.”

Hiromasa smiled, happy that he too, would live forever alongside his lover. “Seimei,” he continued, resting a hand on the magician’s thigh, “I suppose, I mean… do you ever wish we were not celestially bound to protect the capital?” his eyes betrayed the fact that he’d been thinking about this for some time. “I breathe in the evening air when we are alone, and I sometimes wonder… what would we be doing, if we were free from our sacred obligations?”

“My darling court noble,” he purred against his neck, “do we not find plenty of time to rest, just you and I?” he kissed Hiromasa’s skin and felt his heart beat just beneath his warm lips. Hiromasa’s body sunk into the other man’s frame, acquiescing to his touch. Still, he was not quite satisfied by Seimei’s deflections.

“Seimei,” he sat up straight and slipped out of his embrace. “I am serious,” his voice had a touch of sadness. “Do you not wonder what life would be like if we were simply… normal men?” He looked out at the moon once more, collecting his thoughts. “Are we destined to remain here, at the Emperor’s beck and call forever? Rulers will change, time will go on… are we fated to live for the safety of king and capital only, for eternity?” He looked back at Seimei, hurt in his eyes. “Are we never to be allowed to live for ourselves?”

Seimei shuffled next to Hiromasa and rested his head on his shoulder. He sighed; _I know you are right, my love,_ he thought. _I am sorry. You never wanted any of this, did you?_ Hiromasa looked at Seimei, and shook his head. “Seimei, while it is true that I did not wish to become the Emperor’s lapdog,” he admitted, taking Seimei’s chin in his hand and kissed him softly. “Had you not saved me the day Doson thrust my own arrow into my chest, I would have died in your arms having never known what love truly is.” He sighed, turning Seimei’s hand in his and examining the lifelines. “Sometimes, I just wonder about a different life for us, that’s all.”

Seimei looked on lovingly, but understanding Hiromasa’s pain. “Who knows what the future will hold, Hiromasa?”

 _“You_ do,” he teased. “Isn’t that part of your job?” Hiromasa smiled despite his poor mood, and kissed the other man. _I cannot stay cross with you, no matter how I try._

★

By the time morning came, Seimei could sense that something was wrong – he had slept fitfully, and his dreams seemed to portend some grave menace.

“Hiromasa, dress quickly. We will be summoned to the palace today.”

★

“Seimei, thank you for visiting with me,” the Emperor said, eyes heavy with lack of sleep. “I fear we have been visited by some malevolent spirit.”

“Oh?” Seimei asked. “What concerns your highness so?”

“My nephew, Prince Atsuhira has fallen ill,” he explained. “And my own son, Prince Daichi seems to be afflicted with the same sickness. The physicians cannot seem to understand it.”

“And you require the help of the Head Onmyoji,” Hiromasa concluded for him, affecting a polite smile.

“Yes,” the Emperor agreed. “Seimei, could you visit with the children and glean what afflicts them?”

Seimei bowed; Hiromasa followed suit. “Yes, your highness,” they said together. Taking their leave, they walked closely together and shared a knowing look. They would have to return to Seimei’s home to retrieve the tools they would need for various cleansing rituals and to set up holy precincts.

★

“What do you think it is, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked once they were alone. “Could it not simply be that one child gave the flu to another while they were playing?”

Seimei shook his head. “If that was the case, Hiromasa, the doctors would have seen to it, and quite quickly too. And why are the female children not ill? They are not sequestered from the male children yet.” He bent to gather the materials he needed. “And besides, I have had a strange dream…”

“A dream?” Hiromasa questioned. “Why did you not say so when we were with the Emperor?”

“No sense in alarming him,” he explained. “I do not know what is coming, but it’s best that we not stir too much of a fuss. At least, until we better know what we are up against.”

On the way back to the palace, it was decided that Hiromasa would observe the children while Seimei set up the holy precinct. It would be better that way; Hiromasa was still new to his developing powers, and the children seemed to enjoy playing with him and would be amenable to his presence. Atsuhira had grown a little, but was still somewhat short for his age. Daichi too, seemed smaller than he should have been for a well-fed royal child. _I wonder if they know yet that they are destined to be Mikado when they grow up,_ Hiromasa pondered as he delighted the children by making paper animals dance on their own – a trick he’d learned from Seimei. _Atsuhira will succeed the throne first. Then, Daichi – if something happens to Atsuhira, of course. Just like what happened to their fathers. How sad._ While he observed the boys, he did note something strange: their complexion was considerably more pale than usual for royal children, and it looked as if their hair was thinning. Though they seemed in good spirits, their energy was depleted and their voices were weak; not at all usual for these two rambunctious children. Their rooms seemed to smell different, too – Hiromasa’s nose had become much more sensitive of late, and Seimei had remarked upon it once or twice; perhaps there was indeed a spiritual force at work, making the boys ill after all.

Seimei returned to the boy’s rooms after a while; he stood wordlessly in the doorway watching Hiromasa stroking Daichi’s hair as the boys slept. _How sweet you are with them,_ he thought.

Hiromasa looked up, startled. “Seimei, you’re back,” he said softly. “They’ve only just gone to sleep. I think our games tired them out.”

Seimei knelt next to Hiromasa. “What did you observe?” He asked, looking at the sleeping children.

“Their faces have grown so very pallid; they are thinner than I remember, and their voices have grown weak.” Hiromasa’s gentle hold on Daichi was protective, like a father’s. It made Seimei’s heart ache.

Seimei extended a hand and hovered it over the boy’s faces and closed his eyes, as if trying to read their minds. Then, after a while, “Hiromasa, I believe I have figured it out.”

“What is it?” Hiromasa asked, concerned. He looked down at the sleeping children. “Will they be alright?”

“If we act quickly, they will live.” 

★

“A Shokujinki?!” The Emperor blurted, shocked. “What are you going to do, Seimei? The boys are having their very lives drained from them!” His voice betrayed real fear – if his heirs were devoured by this man-eating spirit, what would become of the kingdom?

“Your highness,” Seimei spoke, mirroring the urgency in the Mikado’s voice, “Hiromasa and I will perform the necessary exorcisms required to save your children. The time has come now, you must allow he and I to remove the boys from the palace and take them somewhere safe.”

“Where will you take my boys?” The Emperor’s first wife spoke up at last from behind her silk screen. “Seimei, do not let any more harm come to them!”

Hiromasa interjected. “My Lady,” he said, his voice measured. “Seimei and I will remove the children from the palace to ensure their safety, and yours. Do not fret. We will rid them of the demon and destroy it so that it does not return.” The Empress began to sob, frightened; Hiromasa and Seimei looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They looked to the Emperor.

“You have my permission to take the children away,” he said after a while, his voice pained. “Take them somewhere safe; and bring them back once this evil is vanquished.”

“Yes, your highness,” the pair said in unison.

★

“Seimei, where are we taking them?” Hiromasa asked quietly after a while, the boys asleep on his lap in the carriage. One hand rested on Daichi’s back, and the other Atsuhira’s little head, softly stroking his hair. He looked out the window, but could not see very much; it had grown dark.

“To the safest place I know,” he replied, playfully nudging the other man’s leg with his foot. “Ah, we’re here,” he sing-songed as the carriage began to slow. He stepped down and outstretched his arms for Hiromasa to give him one of the sleeping princes.

“We’re home!” He exclaimed. “Seimei, why are we here?” He looked around, confused.

Seimei grinned and took Hiromasa’s hand. “This is the best place for them, now,” he explained. “This is holy ground; demons cannot survive here. We will keep the children here while we work out how to destroy the Shokujinki.”

Nodding along, but still confused by the whole thing, Hiromasa followed Seimei inside. Mitsumushi prepared bedding for the children, and the men gently laid them down for the night. Retiring to Seimei’s study, they were at last free to speak.

“Seimei, how are we going to kill this demon? It has already begun to affect the boys.”

Seimei rested a reassuring hand on Hiromasa’s shoulder. “Do not fret. Keeping them here on my grounds will keep the demon from the boys for a little while, until we summon it directly.”

“Summon it?”

Seimei laughed. “We must summon it here in order to destroy it, once and for all.” He turned away from Hiromasa and stood in the doorway. “Now, Hiromasa,” he offered his hand, “come with me, I need your assistance. We must prepare talismans for the boys.”

★

It took a few hours, but at last the pair was finished with their protections. Mitsumushi prepared tea for them while they sat on the veranda and looked at the night sky.

“I did not know you would be so good with the children,” Seimei smiled from behind his cup. “If it’s possible, it has endeared me to you even further.”

Hiromasa blushed, and took a sip of his tea. “Shall I tell you a secret, Seimei?” He looked into the other man’s eyes and smiled. Seimei nodded, expectantly. “I have always wanted a son.”

“Really?” Seimei put his cup down. “I had no idea.”

Hiromasa sighed and looked at the stars again. “After my parents died, I thought about having my own child,” he explained. “But I was never any good with women, and I think,” he slid close to Seimei and took his hand. “I think things worked out for the best, don’t you?”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s hand in his and kissed it. He looked into the other man’s eyes. “Do you…” he searched his expression, “do you sometimes wish that you had married, and had a family of your own?” His eyes betrayed sadness. _I did not know you wanted a family,_ he thought.

Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s cheek. “I do not regret the choices I have made,” he replied. “Not for a moment.” He rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder. “I have often wondered what our life together would be like, if we were not bound by the heavens to guard the capital,” he said softly. “But I have not once wondered what my life would be like if I had not met you. You are the only path for me.”

Seimei smiled, admitting to himself the relief he felt at Hiromasa’s words. “My handsome court noble,” he purred, stroking Hiromasa’s hair. “Let us go to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

★

Morning came at last; Mitsumushi prepared breakfast for the children and the men went to wake them, hopeful that their conditions had improved. Seimei entered the room first, Hiromasa close behind. They knelt beside the still-sleeping children, Seimei quietly observing the rise and fall of their little chests.

“Are they alright?” Hiromasa asked softly. “I cannot see any immediate changes,” he looked worriedly at Seimei. “Can you?”

“They seem to be sleeping soundly enough,” Seimei agreed. He bent his head a little and rested a gentle hand on Atsuhira’s forehead. “Atsuhira, can you hear me?” the boy stirred a little under Seimei’s touch. “Atsuhira, wake up. It is time for breakfast.”

At last, his little eyes fluttered awake. “Seimei-sama?” his voice was weak, dazed. “Where am I?”

Seimei smiled. “Do not be afraid, Atsuhira. You are safe. And look, Daichi is here, too.” The little prince turned his head to see his sleeping cousin lying next to him. He rolled onto his side to face him. “Daichi,” he whispered, sleep making his little tongue heavy. “Daichi, wake up.”

Hiromasa gently patted Daichi’s back, helping to wake him. The little one began to stir.

“Atsuhira,” Daichi mumbled, still sleepy. “Where are we?”

Hiromasa lifted Daichi into his lap. “You and your cousin are staying with us for a little while, just until you get better,” he explained. “Won’t that be fun?”

“Uncle Hiromasa!” Atsuhira blinked away his dreamy haze and climbed into Hiromasa’s lap along with Daichi.

Seimei smiled. “Would you boys like something sweet? It is important that you eat.”

“Can’t we play with Hiromasa for a while?” Daichi looked up at Seimei and pouted. Seimei shot a helpless look at Hiromasa. _I don’t know what to say to that,_ he said. _Help me!_

“Let’s all have breakfast together,” Hiromasa cooed. “Then we can play all you like.”

“Okay,” the boys agreed. Hiromasa smiled cheekily at Seimei, who rolled his eyes. _I never claimed to be good at this,_ he said.

★

“Their appetite is good,” Hiromasa observed quietly. “Does that mean they are getting better?” He filled Seimei’s cup of tea.

Seimei nodded in response but said quietly, “Keep a close eye on them, Hiromasa,” he drank from his cup, “if their countenance changes at all for the worse, we must be ready.” He looked at the boys playing with their rice; despite himself, he smiled. “Though, they do look better than yesterday. I knew taking them here would help.” _This is rather fun,_ he thought. _Like we are a real family… how funny._

Hiromasa looked lovingly at Seimei. “Perhaps, one day, in this long immortal life of ours, men could raise a child on their own,” he said quietly. “Do you think such things might happen?”

Seimei drank his tea. “Hiromasa, this world is a strange and wonderful place,” he filled the boy’s bowls with more soup. “Perhaps one day, a scene like this will be commonplace.”

★

Seimei had charged Hiromasa with researching the spells needed to kill a Shokujinki – “While you do that, I’ll keep the boys entertained.” “Really, Seimei? Are you sure you can handle that?” – poring over the many volumes of ancient literature soon made Hiromasa’s head spin. Deciding it was time to swap, he made his way to where Seimei was playing with the children. As he approached, he heard laughter; not wishing to disturb their games, he stood in the doorway quietly, quite ignored. There was Seimei, on all fours, carrying the little Daichi on his back. Atsuhira led him by a silk rope around the room; occasionally he would shake and bounce, eliciting uproarious laughter from Daichi, who wiggled with delight.

“Your highness,” Seimei’s voice was theatrical. “Your royal horse grows tired!” He laughed. Daichi slid off his back and patted Seimei’s head. Sitting up, he extended his arms and invited the boys to climb onto his lap. Seimei’s face was flushed from the activity; the boys seemed to be much recovered.

 _You look so good with children,_ Hiromasa thought, beaming. Seimei looked up and met Hiromasa’s eyes.

“Ah,” he blushed. “I did not hear you come in,” he said, a little embarrassed.

Hiromasa knelt next to Seimei and patted the boys’ heads. “Did you have fun with Uncle Seimei?” The boys nodded, cheeks pink. “Why don’t you go play with Mitsumushi in the garden? She has lots of special tricks to show you,” Hiromasa beckoned for Mitsumushi to take the boys outside.

Quite alone at last, the men could speak freely. Hiromasa laughed gently and combed through Seimei’s messy hair, tousled about by the boys. “I thought you said you were no good with children,” he teased. “you liar.” He kissed the top of Seimei’s head.

“I may have kept a secret from you, too, my love,” Seimei admitted. “As a child growing up, I was lonely. I played with the forest spirits and my mother; but truthfully… I longed for a younger brother.”

Hiromasa smiled warmly. “Why did you not tell me?” He kissed Seimei’s forehead.

Seimei smiled, eyes downcast. “It is a silly thing; for an immortal man with kitsune blood to want something so… ordinary.” He shook his head. “Is it not?”

“No, it’s not,” Hiromasa drew the other man close. “Perhaps one day, we will have a family of our own.”

★

While the boys played games in the garden with Mitsumushi, at last the pair could focus properly on nursing the boys back to health and killing the demon that so desired their souls.

“The demon must be growing angry that the boys are recovering so well,” Seimei explained. “Soon, it will come here of its own accord, without us having to summon it. Shokujinki are impatient, hungry demons. We have taken away its food; it will come here to eat.”

“Seimei!” Hiromasa chastised. “You’re not suggesting that we use the children as bait?” He shook his head. “They’ve come to trust us,” he explained, puffing his cheeks a little, pouting. “I do not want to frighten them.”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s hand. “You will not like the next part of my plan, then, I fear.” He looked down at the floor. _“One of us_ will have to offer ourselves up as a sacrifice, to distract it. Then, the other can cast a spell and destroy it.”

Hiromasa’s eyes narrowed. “And by ‘one of us,’ you mean to say that I will have to be the sacrifice?” He sighed, resigned to his role; he smiled wryly. Seimei gave him a pleading look. _I’m sorry, Hiromasa, you know it has to be this way. Your powers are not strong enough to take this on yourself._ Hiromasa squeezed his hand. “Seimei, of course it is you who must cast the spells and exorcise the demon, I should know these things by now.”

“You know I would not let anything happen to you,” Seimei explained. “The spirit will be hungry, and weak. And I will give you my talisman to protect you.”

“I know, Seimei.” Hiromasa smiled. “Now, while the boys are playing…” he kissed Seimei’s cheek. “Should we not rest before battling this vengeful spirit?” He gave Seimei a look.

 _Yes,_ Seimei thought. _Let us lie together for a while._

★

Dusk was beginning to fall; Seimei lay comfortably in Hiromasa’s arms, a quilt covering their naked bodies. Hiromasa breathed in the scent of the other man’s hair and smiled. The boys were put to bed by Mitsumushi, who could be heard singing them a story from the next room.

“She has a beautiful voice,” Hiromasa remarked. “Why have I never heard her sing before?”

“She doesn’t like to speak very much,” Seimei explained. “In fact, she prefers her butterfly form; she has often told me that the freedom of being a butterfly is rather incomparable to anything she could feel as a human woman - she has always detested the formalities by which women are bound, especially in the courts.”

“The boys seem to love her very much,” Hiromasa continued. “She turned back and forth into a butterfly for them, you should have heard their wonderment.”

“I did,” Seimei replied. “Young children are so easy to please.”

“And you,” Hiromasa lifted Seimei’s chin and kissed him. “Are you easy to please?” Seimei rolled on top of Hiromasa and kissed him deeply.

“I don’t know about that,” he teased, kissing at Hiromasa’s neck and moving down his chest “though, I think you might be…” he kissed Hiromasa’s hips.

“Seimei-sama! Something is coming!” Mitsumushi’s voice pierced the air.

The men groaned.

★

Robes sloppily tied, the men raced to the garden to see what was coming. They did not have to search for long; a large, looming spirit stood in the centre of the garden. It was hunched over; grey and gaunt. Hiromasa grabbed Seimei’s arm, frightened.

“What is that?” He asked, panicked.

“That’s the Shokujinki,” Seimei whispered back. “Don’t move.”

 _“Give them to me…”_ the spirit bellowed plaintively. _“Give them to me… the children… give them to me…”_ it slowly began to move, one foot in front of the other.

“Seimei, what do we do?” Hiromasa put a hand on his sword, ready to draw.

 _Just trust me,_ Seimei said. _I love you._

 _I love you,_ Hiromasa replied.

“You can come no further,” Seimei spoke directly to the demon. It cocked its head, almost as though it were confused. The air around them grew cold.

 _“The children… give them to me…”_ the Shokujinki extended its claw-like hand, its arm all grey sinew like ancient vines on trees.

Hiromasa cleared his throat. “Take me instead,” he commanded, voice strong, but wavering. He stepped forward and looked back at Seimei. _Ready your recitations,_ he said. _The demon will act quickly._

The Shokujinki stepped closer and emitted a low growling noise. _“I am hungry…”_ its voice shook the ground. A black smoke curled from its hundred-toothed mouth and quickly surrounded Hiromasa. Seimei began to chant his incantations to bind the spirit; Hiromasa closed his eyes, half from fear and half from a strange fatigue that seemed to engulf him with the black smoke. He felt his body grow heavy; he fought the urge to kneel down and submit to the monster. He could hear Seimei’s steady prayers and tried to focus his mind on the familiar, sonorous chanting. He held on as long as he could – but the demon’s influence on him was fierce. The smoke curled around him and began to squeeze, almost choking the life from his body. He heard Seimei’s voice calling to him to stay awake, but the spirit’s hold on him was too strong. He opened his eyes to see the Shokujinki’s mouth opened wide, ready to swallow him – then, everything went black.

★

“Hiromasa, wake up!” Seimei rushed over to the other man and propped him up, resting his head in his lap. Feeling for a pulse, he sighed in relief. _Thank the gods you are not dead,_ he thought. _The demon is gone, but now…_ he stroked Hiromasa’s long hair, and felt tears welling behind his eyes. “I will bring you back,” he promised, kissing his forehead.

“Uncle Seimei, what happened?” Atsuhira’s voice cut through the night air.

“Seimei-sama, I’m sorry,” Mitsumushi held the small child back. “They awoke during the fight.”

Seimei craned his head back and met the little boy’s confused gaze. “Do not worry, Atsuhira. Uncle Hiromasa is just sleeping. Come now, we will put him to bed and take care of him,” he tried to hide the worry in his voice. Gathering his strength, he took Hiromasa in his arms and carried him back into the house.

Laying him down on their bedding, the boys crowded around him, confused. Daichi rubbed his eyes, still sleepy. “Uncle, what happened to him?”

“Hiromasa will be just fine, he is only tired.” Seimei lied, trying to smile. “Why don’t you let Mitsumushi put you back to bed, I will wake you in the morning.” Then, wondering if his spells really worked, he asked, “how are you two feeling?”

They smiled, showing off their missing and growing teeth. “I feel much better since coming to stay with you, uncle Seimei!” Atsuhira said. Daichi nodded in agreement.

“That’s good,” he hugged the boys and kissed the tops of their heads, never taking his eyes off Hiromasa. “Now, go with Mitsumushi. Rest well, we will play tomorrow.” He bid the boys goodnight and turned his attentions back onto Hiromasa; his skin had gone cold, though he was still alive. His pulse was weak, but it was there. Seimei carefully stripped him and examined his skin to see if the demon had left a mark on him that could cause him further harm; satisfied that Hiromasa was unscathed, he slipped his robes back on. _I will not sleep until I see those beautiful eyes of yours looking at me again,_ he promised. _So please, wake up._

_Wake up for me._

He quickly prepared his talismans and sutras, and gave Mitsumushi strict instructions to keep the boys away until Hiromasa awoke – “I do not know how long this will take,” he’d said. “But I cannot afford to be disturbed.”

  
The candles lit and his materials at hand, Seimei brought his fingers to his lips and placed one hand so that it hovered over Hiromasa’s heart. He began to chant, observing the other man’s condition with every recitation. When he could not see any change, he placed a cool, wet cloth to Hiromasa’s forehead. Then, he brought out his ink and brushes and drew a spell onto the other man’s golden-brown chest and cast it, his voice strong and sure. His eyes narrowed and he focused his attention on Hiromasa’s mouth; a curl of smoke issued from his parted lips.

 _That’s it!_ Seimei’s eyes widened. _Come out. I will kill you._ The curl of smoke soon formed into a snake and reared its head at Seimei, its tail coiling about Hiromasa’s head, unwilling to let go. Seimei grabbed the apparition and tugged at it, releasing Hiromasa from its grip. Looking squarely into the snake’s beady red eyes, Seimei chanted, “leave this plane. You have no power here. My light pierces your darkness,” and he clenched his fist around the snake’s body, crushing it. It melted into the air and an earthquake-like pulse shook the room. Seimei blinked and wiped his forehead; he had begun to sweat from the effort. He looked around the room for any sign of the spirit; when he was satisfied that he had in fact destroyed it, he bent down to observe Hiromasa. He took his head and placed it in his lap, stroking his hair. He held his face in one hand, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

★

He did not know how long he sat there in silence; but eventually, he felt Hiromasa’s hand atop his own, and looked down to see the other man’s deep brown eyes staring back at him lovingly, eyelids heavy.

“Hiromasa!” Seimei exclaimed. “You are awake!” His eyes filled with tears. Unashamed, he let them fall and bent down to kiss him.

Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. “Seimei,” he replied, voice weak. “Did you destroy the Shokujinki? Are the boys alright?”

Seimei nodded and kissed him again. “Yes, my love. The demon is dead. And the boys are much recovered. And you…” he rested a hand on Hiromasa’s bare chest. “You look well now, too.”

Seimei looked out at the sky; the sun had begun to rise. “It’s been a very long night, for both of us,” he continued. “Let us rest a while. The children have missed you, and they will want to play with us when they wake.”

The colour in Hiromasa’s cheeks at last returned, a devilish look graced his brow. “And you, Seimei…” he took the other man’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “Don’t you want to play with me?” He curled his fingers around the back of Seimei’s neck and kissed him deeply.

“Alright, master flute player,” he teased. “Let’s play together for a while.” He kissed Hiromasa’s neck and bit the soft skin, making Hiromasa groan. Seimei straddled Hiromasa’s hips and slipped a hand below the folds of his robe, tracing circles lower and lower until he grazed the other man’s length. “What’s this?” he purred, kissing down Hiromasa’s neck and chest until at last, he took him into his mouth. Hiromasa gasped at the feeling and clutched at the bedding, arching his back.

“Sei… mei…” Hiromasa moaned, his voice still hoarse from earlier. “More… I cannot stand it…”

Seimei grinned. “Can’t you, Hiromasa?”

“Seimei, do not tease me…” his eyelids were heavy with desire. “I need you…”

Seimei climbed back up to Hiromasa’s ear and whispered, “Tell me you love me, Hiromasa. Tell me you love me…” he bit at his earlobe.

“I love you…” Hiromasa kissed Seimei forcefully and clawed at his back. “I love you…” he growled against the other man’s lips.

“I know.” Seimei purred. He climbed on top of the other man and parted his legs, positioning himself. He could not take any more teasing, either; the crook of Hiromasa’s knees in his arms, he pushed himself inside slowly, making both men moan in relief. He began to thrust gently, rhythmically. Hiromasa shivered with delight at the feeling and held on to Seimei’s wrists and forearms tightly, nails digging into the soft white skin.

When Seimei could see that Hiromasa could take no more, he took him in his hand and began to stroke slowly. “Seimei…! I’m…!”

“Come now, my handsome court noble,” Seimei breathed, voice husky. He, too, was about to explode; Hiromasa looked him in the eye and flashed him a desirous grin. He felt Hiromasa spill into his waiting hand, and at last he came into the other man. Collapsing into each other, the warm fluid spread onto the bedding and they laughed, breathless.

“I love you,” Seimei said at last, stroking Hiromasa’s hair. “Do you know that?”

Hiromasa smiled and kissed him. “Of course I know it,” he replied. “You gave me the moon once, don’t you remember?” Laughter.

★

“Uncle Hiromasa!” the boys called out to him as they saw him emerge onto the veranda, Seimei close behind. They raced up to him and hugged him, hands and feet dirty from playing in the garden.

“Hello, boys!” Hiromasa’s voice was excited. “Have you enjoyed playing all day with Mitsumushi?” He looked over at her and smiled, nodding. She raised her arms and turned back into a butterfly, and flit about the flowers and landing on the prince’s heads, making them giggle excitedly.

Hiromasa picked up each boy in his arms and held them close. “Seimei,” he turned to the other man, who looked on lovingly. “Could we perhaps… keep them with us for another day before we return them to the palace?”

Seimei smiled and went over to him and took Daichi in his arms. “Would you like to stay one more day here with us?” He made a cute face at the young prince, who copied him.

“Yes!” They said together.

“That settles it then, Hiromasa. The royal princes have given us an order.”

Setting the boys down gently, they played a game of tag in the garden. The children’s laughter rang clearly and happily into the air, making its way towards heaven.


	6. Part 6: Kyūka ni Ikkimashou (Let’s Go on Vacation!)

The afternoon air was oppressively warm, and the cicadas were singing loudly. Today’s audience with the Emperor seemed to be taking forever – but perhaps it was simply that Seimei and Hiromasa grew tired of his many requests.

For nearly two weeks in a row, the men had been summoned to the palace as everyone prepared for Obon; they spent long hours writing prayers and blessing the children, listening to the Emperor’s every concern. The festival was fast approaching; though it was true that there were many preparations to be made, the Emperor’s neediness was beginning to take its toll on the duo.

 _I’m going to ask him,_ Hiromasa said as they sat in front of him, waiting for him to finish speaking.

 _Don’t you dare say anything,_ Seimei chastised kindly. _I’ll ask him myself._

 _Well, do it quickly before he decides he wants us to move the Palace seven inches to the left!_ Hiromasa replied, fighting a smile. Seimei coughed.

“Your Highness,” Seimei said at last when the Emperor had stopped his worrying to take a breath. “The preparations are nearly complete. I would humbly request that you allow Hiromasa and I some time away from the capital to rest. In this heat, and with all the protections we have ensured, our bodies grow weak. It is necessary that we rest.”

The Emperor paused to think a moment and nodded. “Yes, Seimei, you are right,” he said. “After the festival, you have my leave to go. We have enjoyed much peace lately, I am certain that nothing will happen while you are gone.”

The men bowed in unison and left, concealing their grins all the way to the Suzaku gate where they ascended their carriage and made their way to Seimei’s home.

★

“That was much easier than I thought it would be,” Hiromasa remarked, slipping out of his court robes and into something thinner. “Where shall we go?”

“Somewhere near the water, I think,” Seimei replied, shaking the pins from his hair and gathering it up in a thoughtless knot at the base of his neck. “I have not been to the sea in some time.”

“Then,” Hiromasa emerged from behind the screen and kissed the top of Seimei’s forehead. “We shall go to the sea.” Seimei tilted his head for a proper kiss; Hiromasa knelt down and obliged. They sat together happily in silence for some moments, listening to the crying cicadas and watching the sun dip lower in the sky.

“I cannot wait for this infernal festival and all its preparations to be complete,” Seimei said softly after a while, a touch of undisguised annoyance in his voice. He twirled a piece of Hiromasa’s hair in his long fingers. “This Emperor grows tiresome, with his dependence on us.” 

Hiromasa smiled and pulled him close for a kiss. “Seimei, be kind,” he cooed, “The Emperor is young, and merely does not want any trouble.” He took Seimei’s hand in his. “And isn’t it a good thing that he favours us so?”

“I suppose you are right,” Seimei sighed, resting his chin on Hiromasa’s shoulder.

“Perhaps it is simply the heat that makes my temper so short.”

“I’m sure I could fix that,” Hiromasa grinned. “Come here.” A kiss.

★

Two weeks had passed since then, and the Obon festivities had come and gone smoothly. The Emperor was worried that unquiet spirits might descend up on the capital and seek to bother inattentive relatives who had forgotten to care for their ancestor’s resting places; but thankfully, the festival passed successfully and without incident. The pair were to attend one last audience with the Emperor before going on their holiday to discuss how much time they would take away – they had decided to travel to a city that was close to the sea; Seimei had heard on the wind that a large castle was being built there, and the pair wanted to see what the fuss was about.

They decided to take about a month of rest; the Emperor had been surprisingly accommodating with their demand – “I only asked for a month to see what his reaction would be!” Seimei had laughed. “Well, it worked! You should have asked him for two,” Hiromasa had replied – and they were excited to leave the capital at last.

The mood at the house had lightened considerably; they were no longer forced to rise early and dress in heavy formal robes, make the bumpy journey to the palace each morning and sit for hours entertaining the Emperor’s every worry. For the first time in weeks, they slept in until the sun was high in the sky, content to stay in the shade until the hottest hour in the day had passed. They would make the journey in a few days; after all, there was no rush.

Hiromasa and Seimei lay on top of each other on the fresh tatami mats, soft and springy underfoot. The coolness of the mats gave them some reprieve from the oppressive late summer heat; they were glad of it. Seimei reached across to the plate of fruit that Mitsumushi had left for them. He took a bite and then fed the rest to Hiromasa. The air was thick, and smelled of late summer flowers.

“How pretty you look in the afternoon light,” Hiromasa smiled, sitting up. “Like a beautiful painting on silk.”

“You flatter me,” Seimei sat up and rested his head on the other man’s bare shoulder. “My handsome court noble.”

Hiromasa smiled and took Seimei’s chin in hand and kissed him. “Shall we make the journey today, Seimei? The weather seems agreeable.”

“Yes,” Seimei agreed. “Let us pack our things and set out. The journey is long, but I’m sure the time will go by quickly if you are beside me.”

★

The journey was indeed a long one; the horses moved slowly in the late summer heat, extending their journey by at least another two hours. Inside the carriage, though, the men did not seem to feel time pass so slowly – they contented themselves by telling stories delighting in each other’s touch, thankful for the silk screens against the small windows. They slept, too – the roads were smoother towards the port city, and after a time the sounds of the journey put them to rest.

Hiromasa was first to stir – he smelled the distinctive scent of the ocean in summertime. He blinked awake and sat up from where he had been nestled against Seimei’s chest, and parted the curtain. His eyes brightened like a child when he scanned the horizon; he had not been to the sea in many years, not since he was a child. Excited, he gently nudged Seimei awake.

“Seimei, look how pretty,” he sighed happily. “I am glad you decided to come here.” He looked back at Seimei, who was rubbing his eyes awake.

He smiled and squeezed Hiromasa’s thigh. “I cannot wait to spend a whole month with you by my side with no more palace obligations,” he kissed the other man’s cheek.

“How I have longed for some time away from all of that.”

Hiromasa noticed something in Seimei’s expression change. “I did not know,” Hiromasa said quietly, gently stroking Seimei’s hand in his, “I did not see how tired you were.”

Seimei smiled good-naturedly and shook his head. “It is nothing, Hiromasa, do not worry.” He sighed, betraying his fatigue. “I have lived such a long time. It _is_ exhausting,” he could see Hiromasa’s concern and kissed him again. “But this long life is so much better now that you are by my side.” The carriage slowed to a stop; Hiromasa smiled.

“We must be here,” he declared. “Come, Seimei,” he said, giving him one last kiss before the driver opened the carriage door.

★

To their disappointment, though unsurprising, the inn they arrived at was nearly fully booked; they pretended to be put out when the innkeeper offered them one room to share. “It’s the end of our busy season,” he had explained. “This hot weather has kept our rooms full for much longer than usual. Everyone is coming to see the castle being built, and to rest by the water.”

Thanking the old man for accommodating them, they went to their room and called for tea and snacks to be brought. They set about unpacking their things, a lightness in their step as the sea air wafted through the open door, overlooking the beach.

At last alone, the men were able to relax. Hiromasa had an idea; he went over to where Seimei was fussing with a neat pile of their robes, and wrapped his arms around his slim figure.

“Hmm?” Seimei tilted his head back for a kiss.

“Let us go down to the water, Seimei,” Hiromasa suggested. “No one knows who we are, down here. We can be two average men. Isn’t that exciting?” he smiled, resting his chin against Seimei’s shoulder.

“So impatient to see the water,” Seimei replied teasingly. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Hiromasa’s neck and kissed him. “Let us go down to the shore,” he agreed. “How pretty your dark skin is when it shines in the hot summer sun.”

It was true; down by the water, so far away from home, they were in no danger of running into anyone from the palace. They could wear comfortable summer robes and keep their hair loose; they could speak plainly and without the frilly language of the courts. How liberating it was! The pair made their way to the beach and sat at the grilled eel stand for a while, happily munching away and observing the crowds of people.

“The seaside is so different to the capital,” Seimei observed, his tone soft and amused. “Look at the children running about, faces dirty from playing in the mud.”

Hiromasa scanned the horizon. “Do you miss your childhood days, Seimei?” he asked.

Seimei thought for a moment. “I do,” he replied honestly, a touch of wistfulness in his voice. “It has been such a very long time since I was that age, I can hardly remember it save for moments with my mother.”

The owner of the eel stand looked the men up and down and interjected, “But you’re no more than 40 years old!” He laughed and offered them another skewer of eel. “The weather is too nice for such melancholy thoughts, eat up and go enjoy the day.”

Hiromasa and Seimei laughed along with the vendor and thanked him for the extra eel. They decided to walk along the beach and people-watch some more. They resisted the urge to hold hands or even to link arms as they walked; instead they kept close enough that the wide sleeves of their robes rustled together occasionally. The sea breeze was refreshing; it blew their hair about in all directions and made them laugh. After a while, they decided to sit by the water away from the milling crowds.

“It’s beautiful here,” Seimei said at last, watching the waves crash against the shore. “I am glad we came, Hiromasa. My old soul feels at peace.”

Hiromasa wanted to rest his head against Seimei’s shoulder but refrained. Instead, he looked lovingly at the other man’s sharp profile and smiled. “We should come here more often then,” he replied. “I love to see you so happy. We have never been this far from the capital together before.” He looked out at the blue expanse and sighed happily.

“Perhaps that is the reason for my happiness,” Seimei said, tilting his head back and letting his hair tickle his shoulders. “Though we are duty bound to protect the capital, I think my happiest moments are when I am away from that place… with you.” He turned to look at Hiromasa, who was fighting a blush. “You truly have made my life so very much better.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa was touched. “hearing you say that, it makes my heart burst.” He leaned in close and lowered his voice, thankful for the noise of the waves to disguise him. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Seimei smiled back.

★ 

For the next few days, the men indulged in every pleasure they could think of; they played games of catch with local children in town, ate hitsumabushi from a stall on the beach, slept in until the afternoon sun turned the sky pink. They spent so much time on the beach that even Seimei’s naturally pale skin began to turn a beautiful golden – a fact that did not slip from Hiromasa’s attention when they lay together on the mats back in their rooms.

“Look how the sun has blessed your skin, my handsome magician,” he whispered, kissing up and down Seimei’s neck softly, making him shiver.

“Do I look like a child of the seaside now?” Seimei teased, wrapping his arms around

Hiromasa, bringing him closer. They looked into each other’s eyes for a short while, hips pressed together.

“You smell like salt,” Hiromasa noted, smiling. “It suits you.” Hiromasa kissed him deeply and slipped a hand underneath the folds of his thin robe, caressing his thigh. He growled longingly into Seimei’s ear, “I want to remember how beautiful you look, just like this.” Seimei arched his back at the other man’s touch beneath his robe, making Hiromasa grin. He took Seimei in his hand and slowly began to stroke him, taking his time and making Seimei squirm in delight.

“Hiro… masa…” Seimei muttered, eyes half-closed, “do not tease me so…”

“Tell me again,” Hiromasa replied, voice husky. He wrapped an arm around Seimei’s waist and propped him up on his elbows. “Tell me again, and I will give you what you need…”

Seimei arched his back and looked back at Hiromasa and grinned wantonly, hair covering his eyes. “I need you inside me… my court noble…”

Hiromasa bent forward and kissed Seimei deeply, and positioned himself behind him, parting his legs. He reached around and took hold of Seimei, stroking. Seimei’s moans spurred him on; he could not wait any longer. He slowly pushed himself inside, making both men groan with delight. He began to thrust rhythmically, taking hold of Seimei’s long hair in his fist and pulling, arching Seimei’s back further and making him cry out in pleasure.

The cicada’s deafening cries masked the hungry sounds of the men.

★

It had been a few weeks; though still warm, the nights had begun to turn a little cooler.

The eighth month was almost at an end. The inn’s patrons had begun to vacate slowly, returning to wherever they came from. Still, Seimei and Hiromasa stayed, enjoying the increasing solitude of the place.

Tonight, the moon had risen high in the sky and seemed to mock the stars with its bright fullness. The men decided to walk along the beach and admire the stars. They were quite alone; the seas were choppy and the waves crashed loudly – and in the dark, it was easy to walk together undetected. They entwined their hands together and snuck kisses as they traversed the sand.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei said at last, “I confess, I do not want to return to the capital.”

Hiromasa did not slow his pace, but looked at the other man. “Seimei?” he questioned. “What do you mean? We must return.”

“Must we, Hiromasa?” he sighed. “These last few weeks, we have rested by the water, played with the village children, and been freer than we could ever be at court. Something about the sea seems to tug at my ancient heart.”

They stopped walking and sat on the still-warm rocks by the water. Seimei rested his head against Hiromasa’s shoulder, thankful for their solitude. He sighed again. “Seimei, you’ve said it yourself,” Hiromasa said softly. “We are duty-bound to protect the capital. Until such time as the gods present us with another path…”

“I know what I said,” Seimei interjected, voice tired. “I just wonder if we cannot somehow help the gods to set out another path for us.”

“Are such things possible?” Hiromasa wondered, looking up at the moon. “We cannot move the gods to do as we want.”

“Did we not succeed in helping Susa-no-o return to his sister?” Seimei reminded him, turning his gaze to the moon along with Hiromasa. “Did we not influence them, then?” he added, softly. He held Hiromasa’s hand tightly in his own. “Hiromasa,” he continued, “I want to give you the life you have dreamed of. I want us to be able to sleep in, and travel, and make children laugh with shikigami tricks, and eat grilled eel on the beach with you.”

Hiromasa was touched by Seimei’s true feelings. He smiled. “Seimei,” he kissed the top of his head, “I will follow you wherever it is that you choose to go. I will be by your side whatever we do, from now on. Forever.”

“Would you miss the court?” Seimei asked earnestly. “You have known no other life, you grew up within the walls of the palace.”

Hiromasa thought for a moment. “I have never felt more at home than when I am with you,” he replied. “I do not think I would miss it.”

Seimei looked around, making sure they were alone. “Hiromasa, kiss me.”

Hiromasa obeyed, taking Seimei’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. After a time, they rested their foreheads together and looked into each other’s eyes. The crashing waves were so very loud, but the men seemed unaffected.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei said after a while, “when we return home… would you move in?”

Hiromasa smiled and kissed Seimei’s nose. “I would be happy to,” he replied without hesitation. “I’m sure we can make something up so the Emperor doesn’t suspect.”

“You are not concerned about what the Ministers would think?”

“I have never cared about the approval of the Ministers,” Hiromasa grinned. “why should I start now?” He stroked Seimei’s cheek and looked into his eyes, seeing how tired he must have been. “Seimei, you have lived so long in service to the Emperor. Of course, you are tired. I only want you to be happy. I will go with you to the ends of the earth to make your wish come true.”

Seimei smiled, eyes sparkling with love. “Do you mean that, Hiromasa?” He held Hiromasa’s hand to his cheek and sighed. “How dear you are to me…”

“And you to me,” Hiromasa replied. “Shall I swear it to you, again?” He looked at the moon. “I have already pledged the moon to you,” he kissed Seimei’s cheek. “Tell me, is there a more powerful binding spell than that?” The men smiled at each other, breathing in the sea air.

After a moment, Seimei replied, “marry me, Hiromasa.”

Hiromasa’s eyes widened. “Seimei…?” he questioned.

Seimei took his chin and kissed him. “Marry me, Hiromasa.”

Hiromasa smiled; he wrapped his arms around the other man’s slim frame and curled his fingers around the base of his neck, holding him close. “Of course I will, Seimei. I never want to leave your side.” He kissed Seimei’s cheek. “Of course, I will marry you.”

The moon, watching over them, seemed to glow a little brighter.


	7. Part 7: Kami no Kansha (A God’s Thanks)

"I cannot believe our little retreat is almost over, Seimei,” Hiromasa sighed, stretching. “It seems like only just yesterday we arrived here.” He turned next to him and kissed Seimei’s cheek. “But by the look of your handsomely browned skin, we have been here for some time.” He kissed along Seimei’s jawline.

“Time goes so slowly by the sea,” Seimei replied, leaning in to Hiromasa’s embrace where they lay on the soft mats. “Except when it is time to leave.” He took Hiromasa’s face in both hands, kissed him and pressed their foreheads together. “We are due back at the palace soon, are we not, my love…?”

“Not for another week,” Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips. “How shall we spend these last days by the water?”

“I would like to spend as much time on the beach with you as we can,” Seimei replied thoughtfully, “despite these plain robes, somehow you look so regal in the warm sunlight, the wind in your free hair.” He registered Hiromasa’s expression. “Is that so very strange?” He asked.

“Not at all,” Hiromasa laughed, “but I think that some of my poetry has come off on you, these days.” He kissed Seimei’s nose. “I rather like it.” He stroked Seimei’s hair and kissed his neck. “Tell me more about how regal I look in the sunlight,” he cooed.

“Well,” Seimei propped himself on Hiromasa’s chest where they lay and caressed the soft skin. “I would so much rather show you how beautiful I find you…” he grinned and kissed his chest.

“Oh?” Hiromasa asked, taking Seimei’s face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Seimei straddled him properly and pressed their hips together, moaning hungrily into Hiromasa’s mouth. He slipped Hiromasa’s thin robe from his golden shoulders and kissed the warm skin, making him shiver. Hiromasa kept a steady hand on Seimei’s back, stroking his smooth skin in circles. Seimei kissed at Hiromasa’s jaw down to his neck, biting and sucking slowly. Hiromasa’s hands made their way to Seimei’s neck and slid the thin fabric off of his shoulders so that they could feel each other’s skin. Seimei began to roll his hips against Hiromasa, feeling how excited the man was beneath him.

“Seimei…” he breathed, voice low. “I grow impatient…” he curled his fingers around the base of Seimei’s neck and brought his lips to his ear.

“As you wish,” Seimei purred, taking Hiromasa in his hand and gently stroking. Hiromasa’s back arched in enjoyment at Seimei’s skillful touch. The magician felt himself growing harder every passing second; he, too, did not want to be teased. He lifted Hiromasa’s hips slightly and gently pushed first one, then two fingers inside. Hiromasa let out a soft moan of anticipation, licking his lips.

Seimei grinned. He looked at Hiromasa’s squirming body, practically gleaming in the afternoon sunlight. _How beautiful you are, like this…_ he thought. “Hiromasa,” he cooed, voice low. “My pretty court noble…”

Hiromasa flashed a desirous look at Seimei, making his heart stop. “Fill me, Seimei…” he said, “I need you inside me…” 

“Yes… that’s it,” Seimei replied, stroking and positioning himself properly. “Say please…”

“Please, Seimei…”

He could not tease Hiromasa any longer; he himself was almost at his limit. Pushing himself inside, both men groaned in ecstasy. Seimei thrust inside him deeper and deeper each time, spurred on by the faces Hiromasa made. He took Hiromasa in his free hand and continued to stroke him with each thrust – Hiromasa bit his hand to keep from crying out in pleasure, not wanting to call attention to their activities. Seeing Hiromasa’s bashful face, watching his body writhe in delight at his touch, Seimei could not take it any longer. He gushed into Hiromasa, knees shaking. Hiromasa, too, spilled into Seimei’s hand, hips shuddering in orgasm. Seimei thrust a few times more, teasing Hiromasa. Breathless, at last he slid out of him and took his place next to Hiromasa on the mats. Embracing, Hiromasa took Seimei’s chin in his hand and kissed him deeply.

“My beautiful magician,” he whispered lovingly against Seimei’s mouth, “how I love you…”

Another kiss.

★

Some time later, the men emerged from their rooms and decided to walk along the beach, collecting shells for Mitsumushi as a souvenir. Though she was so often by their side, she had declined their offer to accompany them on their trip – she wanted to fly back to where she was born and spend time there while the weather was warm. So, Hiromasa thought it would be nice if they brought her back something from the seaside; she was fond of collecting things.

“The sea breeze is so soothing, isn’t it?” Seimei asked offhandedly as they walked. “I shall miss the smell of this place.” He bent down and examined a gleaming white shell, stuck in the sand.

Hiromasa knelt down and joined him in his search. “We will come back here, Seimei,” Hiromasa offered sweetly. “When we are free.”

Seimei glanced around quickly to see that they were quite alone; he took Hiromasa’s hand and kissed it. The pair shared a knowing look and stood back up, picking up the pretty white shell and adding it to their collection bag. “Come, Hiromasa,” Seimei’s voice was smooth. “Let us sit on the rocks and watch the sunset for a while.” Hiromasa nodded, and followed Seimei to the smooth boulders lining the shore. The rocks were still warm from a day of the sun beating down on them; stretching out, they reclined on the smooth grey surfaces and turned their faces to the horizon. The sun was just about to meet the water, and the sky had turned a vibrant orange-pink, the clouds a lilac grey.

“Hiromasa, did you bring your flute?” Seimei turned to his lover, a calm smile on his face. His eyes practically sparkled, reflecting the waves.

Hiromasa nodded. “Shall I play for you, my magician?” He slipped the flute from his pocket and, after checking it was not dirty with sand from the day, he began to play.

The sun at last met the water and kissed the horizon. The sky turned from pink to purple, from purple to dark blue. The stars came out, and soon the moon began to rise where the sun had been.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa spoke after a long, comfortable silence, “come and swim with me.”

“Now, Hiromasa? It is no longer bright outside,” he smiled teasingly. “Are you not afraid of the spirits that live in the water?”

“With you by my side, how could I be?” Hiromasa smiled back. “Come, let us go to the water.” Thankful for the cover of darkness, the men slipped their robes off and left them safely by the rocks. They slipped into the water, now grown cool with the absence of the sun but still pleasant; the beach rather deserted, they could swim together and embrace without being seen. Though, neither man much cared about that, so far away from the capital. “Come here,” Hiromasa outstretched an arm and pulled Seimei close to him, the waves calm. “And kiss me,” he pressed their foreheads together. Seimei obeyed, and kissed Hiromasa deeply.

Before they knew it, hours had passed. The moon hanging high in the sky, Seimei and Hiromasa decided to walk back to the inn.

★

The next day, the sun shone as brightly and warmly as it had done all the days before. The pair reposed on the soft mats for a long while before finally deciding to rise; the beach seemed to call out to them, and they could not resist its charms.

“There is just something so…” Hiromasa shook his head, unable to find the right word to describe how he felt. “How nice it would be, to live here.”

“I know what you mean, Hiromasa,” Seimei replied, bumping shoulders playfully. “And of course, many spirits live here, too. The sea seems to calm their restless souls.” He looked over at Hiromasa, who wore a confused expression. “Did you not know that?”

“No,” Hiromasa replied honestly. “is that why there is such a nostalgic feeling, by the water?”

“Perhaps,” he said. “But it could also be that the poet within you simply sees things differently, too.”

Laughter.

Seimei and Hiromasa walked close together and continued chatting away as they delighted in the feeling of the sand under bare feet, sandals in hand. They stopped to watch a group of village children playing with a ball; one of the boys kicked it a little too far, and it rolled near Hiromasa, who picked it up. They were small; about five or six years old at most. They crowded around Hiromasa, who made a show of pretending to throw it back to them but keeping it, making them laugh and try to climb up his legs. Seimei looked on lovingly. _Shall we play with them?_ He asked. Hiromasa nodded, kneeling down to the children’s eye-level and smiling.

“Shall we play all together? Would you like to see a trick?” Of course, the children said yes.

★

After Seimei and Hiromasa tired out the boys with ball games and a little bit of magic – creating sand castles out of thin air and animating the sea shells to dance in circles, making the children laugh and squeal with excitement – it was time for them to rejoin their parents; after all, it was time for their afternoon meal, and they had worked up an appetite chasing the men around the beach playing tag. The pair sent the boys off and promised they would play again another time.

“Children are so full of energy,” Hiromasa mused breathlessly, watching them run back to their parents. “That was fun, Seimei.” He looked over at Seimei, who was wiping his brow. He smiled. “Stay here and rest a while, I’ll go to the grilled eel stand and bring us some food.”

“Alright,” Seimei agreed, loosening and then re-tying his hair. “I’m hungry, after all of that.”

With that, Hiromasa wandered off to find the vendor. Once he was a safe distance away, he looked back at Seimei and watched him for a moment. He sat on the smooth rocks, face in profile, watching the waves. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes; feeling the warm sun. _How handsome he is, when he thinks no one is watching him,_ Hiromasa noted. He was so distracted by his lover’s beauty that he did not notice the figure of a small boy watching him, and slowly walk towards him. So, when he turned around to make his way to the eel vendor, he was surprised and almost knocked the child over, just narrowly avoiding him.

“Ah!” Hiromasa exclaimed, tripping over himself. “I’m sorry! Are you alright?”

“I’m lost,” the little boy replied, his voice wavering. “I’m lost, uncle,” he repeated. Hiromasa’s expression softened, and he knelt down towards the child. He smiled warmly.

“You’re lost?” He asked. “What’s your name?”

“Yuta,” the boy rubbed his eyes. “Who are you, uncle?”

“My name is Hiromasa, Yuta. Come, let’s get something to eat and then I can help you find your way home.” Hiromasa offered the child his hand, but he did not take it. Thinking nothing of it, Hiromasa stood up and walked with the boy towards the vendor. He bought enough eel for all three of them and held the skewers both hands on the walk back. Hiromasa kept trying to make small talk with Yuta, but the boy remained sullen. _He’s so pale,_ Hiromasa noted. _And his clothes… they’re so frayed and dirty. I wonder how long he has been lost for?_

As they approached Seimei, Hiromasa called out to him. “Seimei, I’m back!” He smiled brightly, presenting the food.

Seimei’s eyes narrowed when he saw the child. “Hiromasa, what are you doing?” his voice was serious. “How did this boy find you?”

“Oh, this is Yuta,” Hiromasa explained, offering a stick to the child, who declined. “He found me, actually. He said that he was lost. I told him we would take him back to his home,” he leaned in close to Seimei and added, “but he’s not very talkative.”

Seimei examined the child, careful to keep his distance. “Hiromasa, come here next to me, now,” he said, eyes fixed on Yuta. Hiromasa obeyed, confused. “This child is not human,” he said. “He is dead.”

★

Back in their room, Seimei explained everything. He gave Yuta a shikigami to play with while they spoke; the boy seemed content to sit still in the corner and watch it dance.

“Hiromasa, that boy was murdered some time ago,” Seimei said, occasionally looking past Hiromasa towards the child, keeping an eye on him. “Could you not sense he was a spirit, right away? I thought your powers were getting stronger,” he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “It is a good thing you did not touch him.”

Hiromasa looked around at Yuta, face betraying concern for the boy. “Why?”

“Spirits like his, they will drain the life out of a person with contact. It’s not his fault, poor thing; he probably has no idea that he’s actually dead.”

“Seimei, we must help him get to the other world. He can’t stay here, a lost child… how miserable,” he said plaintively, looking back at Seimei. “And to have been killed… how sad…”

Seimei sat next to Hiromasa and drew him close. “Do not worry, my love. We will help him.”

“How?” Hiromasa asked, looking into Seimei’s eyes. “Do not say we must open the gates of heaven again, that almost killed you!” He held Seimei’s gaze. “That was one of the scariest moments of my whole life… I was terrified that I had lost you forever. There must be another way.”

Seimei smiled lovingly and swept Hiromasa’s fringe from his eyes. “Do not worry, my love,” he reassured him, “We will not have to do something so dangerous as that; never again.”

“Then,” Hiromasa continued, “how will we send Yuta to heaven?”

“With a spell,” Seimei replied.

“A spell?”

“A spell.”

★

Having nothing they needed for the ritual – “Did you bring your ink and brushes?” “Why would I have needed those on holiday? Of course I did not bring them!” – Hiromasa sent for a maid to retrieve the supplies they would need; a wash basin and water, candles, various inks and brushes, and paper. She returned quickly, to the pair’s relief. They waited rather uneasily for the moon to rise, keeping an eye on Yuta. Hiromasa could not resist asking the child about his life; they learned that he was just five years old and had been born in the village. He did not remember where his house was; but, he could recall that his mother’s name was Eriko and his father’s name was Hiroshi.

“And… what is the last thing you can remember?” Hiromasa asked gently, not wanting to ask outright, _how did you die?_ Since the child did not seem to know it himself.

“It was cold and dark, it was nighttime,” Yuta said. “A stranger came into my room. He hit me. Then… I think there was a fire. I can’t remember anything after that. Until I met you, uncle.”

“Uncle?” Seimei raised an eyebrow.

“It’s fine,” Hiromasa explained. “I said it was alright for him to call me uncle Hiromasa. I didn’t know he wasn’t human,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I just thought he was a lost child.”

Seimei shook his head. “You’re so sentimental,” he smiled. Then, he turned to Yuta. “Yuta,” he said, voice soft. “We are going to help you go home. Are you ready?” Yuta nodded. “I need you to follow my instructions very carefully, do you understand?”

★

The moon was high in the sky and shining brightly; it was time to conduct the ritual. Because they could not touch the child, they had to carefully instruct him. Before they could begin properly, Yuta had to wash himself in the water that Seimei blessed, to rid himself of earthly impurities. If he had been buried properly, Seimei explained, this part would have been done already – but because it seemed that his body had been burned without any of the proper rites, his spirit was stuck. Once he was finished, Yuta stepped out of the basin and dried himself. Hiromasa took his ink and brush and painted a spell onto Yuta’s little chest, careful not to touch him with his own hand. Still seeing him as a human child, Hiromasa asked, “are you excited to see your family, Yuta?” The boy nodded.

“Hiromasa, don’t get too attached,” Seimei cautioned. “He is leaving us soon.”

“I know,” Hiromasa replied, softly - his tone a little sad. “I just want him to be safe.”

“He will be,” Seimei reassured warmly, “If we focus.”

Hiromasa nodded and went back to work. Once Seimei was satisfied that he had done well, he instructed Yuta to stand in the centre of the room, inside the five-point star he had created with lit candles. While imperfect, their preparations would hopefully be enough to send Yuta’s spirit safely to the other world.

Hiromasa took his place next to Seimei, facing Yuta. Seimei could see Hiromasa’s worried expression and reached out to take Hiromasa’s hand. _If you would rather not be here to see this, you don’t have to stay,_ he said. _I can see how worried you are._

_No, I want to stay here with you. I want to do this together. He must be so scared… I cannot leave him._

_Alright then, we will send him to heaven together._

“Yuta, are you ready?” Hiromasa asked. “You must close your eyes from now on.”

“Uncle, I’m scared,” he said, voice wavering. “Why can’t you come with me?”

“Uncle Hiromasa and I have to stay here, Yuta,” Seimei explained kindly. “But I promise you will be home soon.” Hiromasa turned and looked at Seimei and smiled.

“Uncle Seimei is right, Yuta,” Hiromasa continued. “I promise it’s not scary, alright?”

“Okay,” he said, pinching his eyes closed, making a cute face. “I won’t open my eyes.”

“There’s a good boy, Yuta,” Seimei said. “Say goodbye to uncle Hiromasa now, alright? We will see you again.”

“Goodbye, uncle Hiromasa,” he waved, keeping his eyes shut like he was told. “Goodbye, uncle Seimei.”

“Goodbye, Yuta,” Hiromasa replied. “I will see you again some time.” Hiromasa swallowed hard, unsure of why he was so overcome. Seimei squeezed his hand supportively. _And you, Hiromasa, are you ready to say goodbye to the child?_

_Yes._

_Then let’s begin._

Together, Seimei and Hiromasa brought their fingers to their lips and began to chant the spell in perfect unison; unwilling to watch Yuta disappear, Hiromasa too, closed his eyes. Seimei kept watch to ensure that the incantation worked – after a series of repetitions, Yuta’s body began to glow and fade; the boy kept his eyes shut as he was told and did not say a thing as his form began to vanish slowly. _I never thought about it,_ Seimei wondered, _but do these spirits feel pain, or relief when they leave this plane…?_ He turned to look at Hiromasa, whose own eyes remained tightly shut. _You are so sentimental,_ he remarked. _So much compassion for this child… but, if I were truthful, then I should admit that perhaps I, too… I hope you will find peace, Yuta._

Yuta’s spirit vanished in curls of shining smoke; after a few moments and finishing the sutra, Seimei placed a hand on Hiromasa’s back. He opened his eyes and saw that Yuta was no longer there.

“It worked, Seimei?” Hiromasa’s voice was hopeful. “Did he suffer? Did it hurt?” He turned to face the other man. Seimei shook his head and smiled.

“Do not worry, Hiromasa,” Seimei reassured. “Yuta has gone to the other world safely. His soul is at rest, now.”

Hiromasa threw himself into Seimei’s arms and sighed. “I am so glad,” he said, Seimei’s sleeve muffling his words. “I am so glad.”

★

Hiromasa slept fitfully that night; he kept on dreaming about the day before, meeting Yuta; but he could not discern whether he was in heaven or not - the same scene played over and over, their first meeting on the beach. Fed up with wondering if he was safe and having frustrating dreams, he sat up in bed and woke Seimei.

“What is it?” Seimei asked, rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong, Hiromasa?”

“I can’t sleep,” he sighed. “I keep thinking about Yuta.”

“Oh, Hiromasa,” Seimei sat up and drew him close, rubbing his back. “Do not worry. Yuta’s spirit has successfully traversed to the other world, I promise you that.”

“How do you know?” Hiromasa asked. He ran his hands through his hair, clearly upset.

“Because,” Seimei’s voice was measured, kind. “I saw him in my dreams. He is happy, Hiromasa. He is with his grandfather now.”

“He is?”

“He is.”

“I dreamed of him too, but only the same scene repeated again and again. My dreams could not tell me if he was in heaven or not. Why?”

Seimei thought a moment. “Perhaps because it was primarily my magic that sent him to the other plane,” he replied. “Though it’s true that your powers are growing, it was my spell that helped him travel safely.”

Hiromasa nodded slowly, understanding. “You are telling me the truth, Seimei?” He asked, eyes wide. “You are not simply trying to placate me?”

“Of course I am, my love. I would not lie to you.” He cradled Hiromasa’s cheek in his hand and smiled. “He is safe and well in heaven now, and his family is looking after him. Do not worry.” He drew Hiromasa close. “What is it about this incident that has troubled you so?”

Hiromasa buried his face in the soft shoulder of Seimei’s robe. “I do not know,” he said quietly. “Perhaps growing so close to the Emperor’s own children has made me rethink my desire to be a father, Seimei.” He looked up at the other man. “And Yuta… so pitiful and alone, it broke my heart.”

“Oh, my love…” Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s forehead. “I had no idea… you kept your thoughts to yourself, why didn’t you share that with me?”

Hiromasa shook his head. “I didn’t think it was important,” he said at last. “After all, how can two men raise a child?”

Seimei kissed him again. “Eternity is a long time, my love,” he said. “Perhaps one day, such things might be possible.”

In the still of the night, the men looked at each other with love bursting from their eyes.

★

Morning came; the sun’s golden rays fell upon the pair’s sleeping bodies. The sea birds began to cry, waking them gently. Seimei was the first to stir; he rested his head against Hiromasa’s bare shoulder and kissed his neck softly. He had seen something else in one of his dreams the previous night that made him smile.

“Hiromasa,” he cooed into the other man’s ear, “wake up. We will have an important visitor very soon, we must dress properly.”

“Hmm…?” Hiromasa turned onto his side and drew Seimei close to his chest, sighing happily.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei repeated, stroking up and down his back to wake him. “We must wake up. Someone is coming.”

★

It felt strange to be dressed once again in their court finery; they had become so used to the thin cotton robes of the countryside quite quickly, and now it felt strange to be wearing the Chinese brocade silks they had always worn before.

“Seimei, tell me more about your dream,” Hiromasa begged, sipping his tea nervously. “You’ve been so tight-lipped about it!”

“I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” Seimei grinned. “But I have seen something truly wonderful.” He took Hiromasa’s hand in his. “Do not worry, my love. Our visitor is almost here.”

Almost as if on purpose, there was a knock at their papered door just at that moment. “Ah,” Seimei’s eyes traveled from Hiromasa towards the shadow of the figure on the other side. “She is here.”

Seimei went to open the screen door; Hiromasa readied himself, not knowing what for. His eyes fixed on the door, Hiromasa found himself holding his breath.

Seimei slid the door back and bowed his head towards their guest, and Hiromasa followed suit. In the doorway stood a woman, her head covered by a silk shroud. She brought with her the smell of summer flowers.

“How good it is to see you both,” the woman’s voice sounded like liquid velvet hanging in the air. Hiromasa thought he recognized it; he looked up to greet his visitor.

“Lady Himiko!” Hiromasa exclaimed. “Ah… no, that’s wrong, isn’t it…” He bent his head.

“Amaterasu,” Seimei corrected him, and bowed deeply. “We are blessed by your visit.” He motioned for Amaterasu to sit with them and poured her a cup of tea, which she took.

Hiromasa shook his head. He had to restrain himself from laughing at the ridiculousness of the scene; a magician, a goddess, and a court noble sitting together in a seaside inn, having breakfast. How strange! Then again, his life had ceased to be normal ever since he’d caught sight of Seimei that day long ago.

“Hiromasa, Amaterasu has come to visit us; and, she brings us good news,” Seimei said at last.

“I have, Hiromasa-sama. Do not look so confused,” she smiled, bringing a hand to her mouth hiding her expression. “It does not become your handsome face.”

“I am sorry, my Lady, it is just… these last days have been so strange,” he admitted. “We encountered the spirit of a small boy.” Hiromasa’s eyes turned downcast, suddenly sad. “He was stuck here.”

“I know,” Amaterasu added. “That is why I have come.”

“It is?” Hiromasa asked. He looked over to Seimei. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” he asked, smiling.

“I confess, I did. I knew she would come.” Seimei smiled back.

“Yuta is safe, and he is happy,” Amaterasu said. “He told me that he met two kind men who helped him come to heaven. He told me your names, and I knew it had to have been you two. There is no one like either of you in all this world.” She reached out and took each man’s hand. “I know what it is you both want,” she said, smiling brightly. “I have watched over you, since you reunited me with my mother and brother.”

“You have?” Hiromasa asked. “Lady, that is too kind.” He looked at Seimei once again. “I am so happy that Yuta is safe.”

“Hiromasa-sama,” Amaterasu continued, “Because of the kindness you two showed Yuta, you helped his spirit travel safely to heaven. I have come here to thank you for this deed and to give you both what you have wanted for so very long,” She looked into their eyes, and paused for effect. “Your freedom.”

“Our freedom, my Lady?” Hiromasa repeated. “What do you mean?”

Seimei shook his head. _Oh my love, don’t you understand?_ “Amaterasu has come to grant us freedom from our duties to protect the capital, Hiromasa,” he took his hand. “At last, we are free.”

“You mean… we are no longer bound to the Emperor?” Hiromasa asked slowly. “The gods have given the duty to another…?”

“Yes,” Amaterasu confirmed. “I was so moved by your kindness for that piteous child, I have re-written your fate. You two deserve to live for yourselves, at last.”

“Oh, my Lady…” Hiromasa shook his head in disbelief. “Are such things possible…? That you would do this for us…” he looked over at Seimei. _Is this real? Is this not a dream?_

Seimei wrapped his arm around Hiromasa’s shoulder and held him tightly. “You see why I kept it a surprise, do you not, my love?” he kissed Hiromasa’s forehead. “She visited my dreams last night and told me that we were to be released from our obligations. I wanted to tell you, but… I love surprises.”

Hiromasa smiled, and turned to bow deeply towards Amaterasu. Straightening his back, he had tears in his eyes. “My Lady, how can we ever thank you for this kindness?”

Amaterasu smiled and shook her head. “You do not have to repay me, Hiromasa-sama,” she said, “it is I who am repaying a debt. You saved me from my mad father, brought my family back together… and when you did not have to, you saved the soul of a precious child. The gods smile upon you both, and it is time now that you rested.”

Seimei and Hiromasa bowed deeply once again. “Now, I must return… but I will be keeping a close eye on you both, I promise you that.”

“Lady,” Seimei spoke smoothly, “thank you for what you have done. Hiromasa and I will never forget this day.”

“I know,” she replied. “Live well, and continue to love each other.”

“We will, my Lady,” Hiromasa said. “Thank you.”

And with that, Amaterasu vanished; leaving only the scent of summer flowers in her wake.

★

It was time for Seimei and Hiromasa to make the journey back home; their final days at the seaside passed quickly, as the final days of a holiday often do. The men contemplated their next tasks while they packed their things and prepared for the journey. Upon returning, Hiromasa would move his things from his rooms at the palace to Seimei’s home just outside the capital, as they had planned. A new protector of the city had been ordained by the gods; the affairs of the capital were no longer their concern. Looking out at the view from their rooms at the inn one last time, Seimei slipped his hand into Hiromasa’s.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked softly. “The sea.”

Hiromasa looked into Seimei’s eyes, and smiled. He looked back at the water. “I am glad we came here, Seimei.”

“As am I, my love.”

Hiromasa breathed in the sea air, filling his lungs. “We are free, Seimei. After so many years, you must feel so light.”

Seimei rested his chin on Hiromasa’s shoulder. “I feel perfect,” he said. “especially with you by my side.”

Hiromasa smiled, and drew the other man close and curled his fingers around the base of his neck, holding him close. He kissed Seimei’s cheek and neck and rested his forehead against Seimei’s shoulder. “I will never leave you,” he said softly. “I love you, my magician.”

“And I love you, my treasured flute player.”


	8. Part 8: Tamashī no Kekkon (Two Souls Get Married)

“That was a good story, Seimei,” Hiromasa said, stretching his back where he sat in the carriage. They had been on the road for two hours already, almost halfway home. “Tell me another. About when you were a child, playing with your mother.”

“Alright,” Seimei thought for a moment, and kissed Hiromasa’s cheek. “Shall I tell you about the first time I surprised my mother with magic?”

“How old were you?” Hiromasa asked.

“Oh, too young to remember it myself, this is a story my mother always told me. I must have been no more than two or three, from how she told it.” He stretched an arm out, inviting Hiromasa to lean into his body where they sat. Hiromasa obeyed, and rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder.

“I wonder what you looked like, as a small boy. You must have been adorable,” Hiromasa mused. “Pale skin, pink cheeks from playing in the forest… did you mother keep your hair long, then, too?”

“She liked it long,” Seimei replied, smiling at the memory. “She used to say that long hair became us, forest spirits. She said it made us beautiful.”

Hiromasa grinned. “She was right, you know. It suits you. Did she ever cut her own hair, then?”

“It grew longer than any of the court ladies’ hair,” Seimei said. “I would braid it, and lace it with wildflowers, and help her wash it in the river. My mother was very beautiful.” He sighed. “Do you think I got my looks from her?” he teased.

“I do,” Hiromasa tilted his head up and kissed Seimei’s neck. “You are the most handsome man in all this world to me.”

“Always the poet,” Seimei cooed. “Now, to my story,” he paused, clearing his throat theatrically. “Many, many years ago, when I was just a small child – my father had already died, you’ll remember – my mother used to take me to the river to play. One such a day, I was feeling particularly restless, I suppose, and my mother told me that if I could collect a dozen different kinds of plants for her to use in her spells, then she would bring me a sweet treat. Of course, I wanted that, so I set off and began to pick flowers and interesting looking plants. After what seemed like hours, I could not manage to find a twelfth, and I sat by the stream and pouted for some time. The moon began to rise, and I knew I would have to go back to my mother without all twelve, and I wouldn’t get my reward.”

“Oh no!” Hiromasa played along. “Whatever did you do?”

“Well,” Seimei continued, “I sat by the stream for some time, sulking and kicking at the water. That much I do think I remember – I have flashes of memory of looking at my reflection in the water. The way my mother tells it, I returned hours later with a bouquet of flowers and weeds just as she had asked, but I had brought a friendly kodama sprite back with me.”

“A kodama?”

“A tree spirit,” Seimei explained. “They were quite common in our forest, and usually kept to themselves. Quite mischievous, though, so my mother was on her guard when I returned with it.”

“What happened next?” Hiromasa asked, with the anticipation of a child.

“Apparently, the sprite and I had become friends, and he presented me with the twelfth plant that I’d needed in order to earn a treat from mother. She bent down and asked me if I could see the kodama, and of course I said yes. I explained that he found me upset in the forest and that he gave me the plant that I was looking for, and that he had asked if we could we play together some more.”

“She was surprised that you could see it, so young?”

“Yes,” Seimei explained. “When I was very little, she was unsure of whether I would have powers like hers, or at all, because my father was a mortal man. And for a toddler to be able to see and speak with a spirit like that, she was surprised. I think she was even impressed,” Seimei smiled, remembering. “So of course, she kept her promise and gave me a sweet adzuki bun as a reward.”

“What happened to the forest sprite after that? Did you two become friends?”

“I cannot recall,” Seimei said. “I was so young, after all. But by the time I was about seven, I made a habit of spending time with friendly yokai in the forest.”

“Your mother must have been so pleased,” Hiromasa said. “To see how easily her precious son played with magic.” He kissed Seimei’s cheek. “I am glad I got the chance to meet her, that time, Seimei. She is still so very proud of you.”

Seimei took Hiromasa’s chin in his hand and kissed him. “She visits my dreams, sometimes,” he said smiling, “we talk about you often. She likes you.”

“And you,” Hiromasa smiled teasingly, “do you like me?”

“Perhaps,” Seimei teased back. “Kiss me again and I’ll know for sure.” Hiromasa obeyed.

★

“You are most welcome back to the courts,” the Emperor greeted the pair, smiling. “I must tell you, I have had the most wonderful dream.”

“Oh?” Seimei shot Hiromasa a knowing look.

“I was visited by the goddess of mercy herself, Amaterasu,” the Emperor said, sounding as though he did not quite believe it himself. “She came to me and told me that you two must be released from your duties as Head Onmyoji and protectors of the capital. That there will soon come a new guardian, and the two of you must be allowed to retire from court life.”

“Really, your highness?” Hiromasa continued to play along, enjoying the farce. “How generous!”

“Yes, I feel blessed to have been visited by the goddess herself,” the Emperor continued, “she was quite insistent that the change be effective immediately upon your return from Nagoya-shi.”

Seimei and Hiromasa bowed deeply. “Understood,” they said in unison, trying desperately not to smile. “We are most grateful for your highness’ many kindnesses shown us,” Seimei said, voice calm and reverent. “Myself and Hiromasa will humbly take our leave.”

“Thank you both,” the Emperor smiled, face shining like a statue. “You are always welcome at the palace, do not be strangers to me,” he got up from his place on the dais and moved closer to the men; Hiromasa and Seimei stood to greet him as he came nearer. The Emperor clapped his hands and rested one each on the men’s shoulders. “I have so enjoyed your presence in my courts, and I know that my brother did as well. Say you will come back to visit the children, too,” he winked. “They speak of you both often.”

Hiromasa smiled, put at ease by how casual the Emperor was being with them. “Of course, your highness,” he said, “we will visit whenever the princes request it. Won’t we, Seimei?”

“Of course,” he agreed without hesitation, “I would not dream of severing ties so completely with the palace.”

 _Now now, that’s not entirely true, Seimei,_ Hiromasa chastised. Still, he kept his smile. “Please tell the princes that they may visit us whenever they please,” he added.

★

“I do not think, in all the time I have known you, that I have ever set foot in your rooms here at court, Hiromasa,” Seimei noted as he stepped into the space. “It smells like you.”

“Does it?” Hiromasa asked, distracted by the mess of scrolls he had left on the floor from weeks prior. “It feels as though I have not been back in so long,” he said, looking back at Seimei. “I spend so little time here.”

“Will you be sad to leave it?” Seimei asked, kneeling down on the mats to help Hiromasa collect his papers. The pair locked eyes for a moment and smiled.

“Not at all,” he replied, kissing his cheek. “I cannot wait to wake up next to you every single day, from now on.”

“Then, let me help you pack your things away,” Seimei cooed into his ear. “So that we may go home.”

Together, the pair rummaged through Hiromasa’s things and packed them carefully away. He did not have much, besides the black robes he would no longer need to wear every day. A few history books, and a copy of the I-Ching he had picked up shortly after meeting Seimei for the first time – “What on earth is that for?” Seimei asked, laughing. “I just wanted to learn about magic,” Hiromasa replied sheepishly. “It was before I saw it with my own eyes, how powerful you are.” – some landscape paintings he had attempted, and a box of remembrances of his childhood. It took no more than a few hours to carefully sort and pack everything, and they soon found themselves loading the oxcart by the Suzaku gate. As they readied themselves to leave, they heard footsteps approaching. Seimei turned to face them and bowed his head slightly. “Ministers,” he greeted.

“We have heard on the wind that you are leaving the capital,” the Minister of the Right said, eyebrow raised. “Could it be that you have fallen out of favour?” The ministers tittered behind their sleeves.

Hiromasa stepped forward and opened his mouth, ready to say something – but Seimei flashed him a look and said instead, “If we have fallen so deeply out of favour, would his highness have given us a leaving banquet and yearly allowance, Minister Kaito?”

The minister’s eyes widened, unsure of what to say next. “What? Did he really?” the Minister of the Left asked, forgetting his decorated speech.

“Yes,” Hiromasa replied, emboldened. “The banquet will take place this evening, or did you not hear that _on the wind?”_ he smiled, and made a show of shrugging. “Perhaps the Emperor did not think it necessary to tell you.”

Seimei looked the ministers up and down, making them step back, worried that he might be casting a spell on them. “Come, Hiromasa,” he said in his silky voice, “let us go.” He pressed his hand into the small of the other man’s back and smiled wryly at the ministers. “Perhaps we shall see you tonight,” he bowed his head. Then, looking up through his lashes, he added, “if you are invited.”

The ministers, stunned by the slight they had been dealt, watched Hiromasa and Seimei ascend the oxcart and drive away.

★

“That was rather…” Hiromasa laughed, shaking his head.

“Fun?” Seimei offered. “Truthfully, I have long wanted to tell them off,” he added. “They’ve always looked down on me because of the circumstances of my birth.”

“A most happy and fortunate circumstance,” Hiromasa corrected him. “For it brought you into this world and placed you by my side. I am thankful every day for the circumstances of your birth. It is nothing less than a miracle to me.” He leaned over and kissed Seimei’s cheek.

“Ever the poet,” Seimei chuckled. He took Hiromasa’s chin gently in his hands and kissed him deeply, a warmth spreading from their tongues down to his toes. Feeling bold, he slipped a hand under the folds of Hiromasa’s robe, caressing his shoulder and chest. Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s lips at the touch, and took the back of Seimei’s neck, bringing their mouths together again. Though the carriage was small, Seimei was able to straddle Hiromasa’s hips – “curse these heavy robes,” he muttered against Hiromasa’s neck.

“Then you will just have to take them off for me, won’t you?” Hiromasa teased back.

“Hiromasa, do not taunt me,” Seimei growled. “I would have you right here in this carriage.”

Hiromasa listened to the slowing wheels. “You will not have to wait much longer,” he whispered. “We have stopped in front of our house.”

“Our house,” Seimei repeated, smiling from ear to ear. “That’s right, isn’t it.” He took Hiromasa’s face in his hands and kissed him one last time before he sat back in his place in time for the page to open the silk door.

No longer needing to stand on ceremony, they helped the page with Hiromasa’s things and paid him handsomely, presenting him with a parting gift. As he made ready to drive away, Seimei slipped him a talisman and told him that should he ever need help, to come back for a visit. With that, he drove away.

Mitsumushi heard the carriage and transformed into her human self, waiting expectantly at the gate.

“Seimei-sama! Hiromasa-sama! Welcome back!” she smiled brightly, presenting them with a bouquet of flowers from the garden. “How was your trip?”

“Mitsumushi!” Hiromasa exclaimed, smiling brightly. “It’s good to see you! How was your visit home?”

“It was lovely,” she replied, smiling. “Ah! Something’s different this time!” She pointed to Seimei. “You have a tan!” They laughed.

★

It took no time at all for Hiromasa to unpack his things and settle in; after all, for a while now, he spent more time at Seimei’s home than his own rooms at the palace. A few nights after having moved in, the pair sat on the veranda drinking and star-gazing.

“Seimei, tell me a story,” Hiromasa sighed happily, leaning on his lover’s shoulder. “I have grown so accustomed to listening to your voice while gazing at the moon.” Seimei kissed Hiromasa’s forehead and smiled. “Alright,” he agreed. “Let me think.” After a short while, he cleared his throat theatrically, and began.

“Once, many moons ago, there was a handsome court noble. He was much beloved by the Emperor and his retinue, and enjoyed the Emperor’s favour. But, he had a weakness; he often fell in and out of love quickly, every time a female visitor came to have an audience. There was a failed confession to one of the Emperor’s minor wives, even a fruitless crush on a princess that everyone suspected was actually a demon. Try as he might, it seemed that women took no notice of him; or, if they did, they sensed that he was not quite right for them in some way.”

“Seimei,” Hiromasa caught on quickly, “this isn’t a very good story.” He pretended to pout, but kissed his cheek anyway.

“Let me finish,” Seimei teased. “It has a happy ending.”

“Does it now?”

“It does.” He continued. “Now, little did this court noble know, but he had already met the one that he would marry. One day, he met a handsome magician on the way back to his rooms. The magician was being chastised by his superiors, and this court noble was upset by their unseemly display. He stepped in to stop their admonishments, and caught the magician’s eye. Now, the nobleman had no idea of course, but the magician, well… he had fallen in love instantly.”

“Did you really, Seimei?”

“Hush now, my story isn’t finished,” Seimei laughed. “The magician, well, he thought that this nobleman was the most handsome man he had ever seen. And how gallantly he’d leapt to his defence, without even knowing him! The magician could see that this court noble was a good man. Though their meeting was informal and all too brief, fate would throw them together again the very next day. The pair soon became inseparable, tasked with defending the capital together. There was a fierce battle, and the court noble had been gravely injured, almost near death. The magician was beside himself with grief; he held the dying nobleman in his arms and cried. He cursed the gods; after all, they had only just met, and it felt as though he would lose the man he had come to love so dearly. Whatever would he do?”

Hiromasa took Seimei’s hand and kissed it. “I remember, Seimei.”

Seimei smiled, and continued. “Thankfully, a beloved friend of the magician came to his aide and bestowed eternal life to his dying companion, but at a price; his friend, the immortal protectress of Emperor Sawara’s burial mound, would die. It was a bargain that the magician was hesitant to make – but the Lady would not hear of it. She sacrificed her immortal life so that the magician would once again be able to stand by his companion’s side, and live.” Seimei paused a moment to offer a prayer up to Lady Aone; Hiromasa bent his head and did the same. “Since that day, the magician and his handsome court noble spent many, many days and nights together, and grew close. Eventually, neither man could stand the thought of being without the other, and they kissed for the first time. That night, the nobleman gave the moon to his beloved magician.” Seimei sighed happily and kissed Hiromasa softly.

“Then what happened?” Hiromasa whispered against Seimei’s lips.

“The inseparable lovers battled demons and vengeful spirits,” Seimei continued. “All the while, a curious thing began to happen; it seemed as though the nobleman was developing powers of his own. This came in very handy, when the magician was drained of strength from a particularly difficult battle with the spirit of a past Emperor, who had, unbeknownst to the nobleman, also been a past lover of his dear magician. He did not let his fiery jealousy cloud his purpose; he vanquished the spirit and nursed the magician back to health all on his own, using his newfound powers. After that day, experiencing the fear of being abandoned by his lover, both men decided that perhaps it was time that they rethink their positions in the court. They began to wish that they could be freed of their celestial contract to defend the capital; they longed to live as normal men.”

“And did they succeed, Seimei?” Hiromasa pressed, already knowing the answer.

“They did,” Seimei smiled and kissed Hiromasa again. “With the help of a grateful goddess, the magician and his beloved nobleman were set free.”

“Then what happened, Seimei?” Hiromasa again rested his head on Seimei’s shoulder and kissed the soft skin of his neck.

“Then, my love,” Seimei said softly, his voice smooth, “then, they married. And they were never apart after that, even for one day.”

“Not even for one day?” Hiromasa smiled, kissing Seimei’s cheek. “What a good ending to their story.”

“Ah, but their story is not over, my love,” Seimei corrected. “They have an eternity to live on together and watch the world change. They have time to travel to all the ends of the earth and to rest by the sea and even to raise children, if they wish.”

Seimei turned to Hiromasa and kissed him deeply, sighing into his embrace. “Oh, my love,” he said softly against Hiromasa’s parted lips. “Our lives have only just begun.”

★

It was decided that the pair would marry on the night of the next full moon, in one month; according to tradition, the pair would have to meet after dark three evenings in a row – on the fourth night, they would have a feast together and ask the gods to bless their union. To ensure the validity of their marriage, Seimei and Hiromasa parted ways – Seimei stayed at his home, and Hiromasa rented rooms at a nearby inn. As custom dictated, they wrote letters to each other every day that they were separated, making plans to meet after three weeks apart. At last, their final meeting was upon them; they arranged to meet at the halfway point between Seimei’s home and Hiromasa’s lodgings, in the forest.

Hiromasa arrived first and began to play his flute. The air was much cooler now, and the notes seemed to hang in the air. He heard a carriage in the distance and smiled.

 _Hiromasa,_ Seimei’s voice echoed in his head. _Tonight is the final night we must be separated, is it not?_

 _It is,_ Hiromasa replied. _Come closer, I have missed you._

 _Turn around,_ Seimei said. Hiromasa spun around and laid his eyes on Seimei, wearing his familiar white robes. Ignoring tradition, Hiromasa reached out and took Seimei’s hand. “Come here,” he said softly. The men embraced and held each other tightly.

“Just one more night,” Seimei sighed. “One more night alone, and then we may have an eternity blessed together.”

“I cannot bear it, Seimei,” Hiromasa replied, “my rooms are so cold without you lying next to me.”

“I have missed you, these last weeks,” Seimei agreed. “But tomorrow our confinements end, and we may be married.”

“It is a curse,” Hiromasa pressed their foreheads together, “to not be allowed to kiss you.”

Seimei smirked. “Believe me, Hiromasa, I intend to make up for this torturous month apart.”

“Is that a promise?”

“I swear it on the very moon.”

“Then,” Hiromasa whispered into Seimei’s ear, making the other man shiver, “I shall ensure you keep that promise of yours.”

★

Mitsumushi clapped her hands and pulled the heavy rope, ringing the temple bell. Hiromasa and Seimei stood on either side of her and followed suit; they were praying for a happy and blessed union. Once each of them had offered their prayers and wishes up to heaven, there was only one thing left to do; return to their home and feast under the shining light of the full moon. Hiromasa stepped back and looked up at the shrine expectantly.

“Hiromasa,” Seimei teased, “what are you looking for?”

“I thought perhaps… something might happen,” he shook his head and smiled. “We’ve completed the necessary rituals, after all.”

“That’s the curious thing about human customs, my love,” he explained as they walked away. “Marriage is a human invention, it’s not something the gods or spirits require from us to be satisfied, like offerings or temple duties. We’ve followed all the steps, that is true. But,” he looked at Hiromasa and smiled, “those are things that humans do to satisfy themselves, more than anything.”

“Then why did we go through all that trouble of being separated for a month, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, confused.

“Because,” he slipped his arm into Hiromasa’s as they approached their carriage, “I wanted the earthly, intimate pleasure of calling you my husband.”

“Which of us is more sentimental after all, I wonder,” Hiromasa teased, helping Seimei ascend into the carriage.

★

By the time they had returned, their little feast was ready; Seimei had employed his various shikigami to prepare the food while they were away at the shrine completing the marriage rites. All three sat on the veranda and watched the moon hang in the sky for a time, admiring its shining fullness. Before they began their meal, Seimei bent his head in prayer. Hiromasa followed suit. After a short while, they raised their heads once more and looked at each other, love in their eyes.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa said softly after a moment, “may we bind ourselves in marriage, at last?”

Seimei slid closer to where Hiromasa sat, and rested his hand atop Hiromasa’s thigh. “My most treasured flute player,” he replied, “yes, we may.”

“At last,” Hiromasa smiled, bringing his face close. “At last I may call you ‘husband.’” He hesitated a moment before pressing his lips against Seimei’s, softly at first. Seimei took Hiromasa’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, stroking the soft skin of Hiromasa’s cheeks.

When they broke apart, smiling against each other’s lips, Mitsumushi applauded, making the men laugh. Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s cheeks, unable to stop smiling. Seimei, too, seemed similarly afflicted; the entire world melted away around them.

 _I know we must share this meal together as the final ritual,_ Seimei said, _but all I want to do is take you to bed._

 _Come now,_ Hiromasa looked into Seimei’s eyes. _We must complete the ceremony. As soon as the food is finished, you can do whatever you like to me._ Hiromasa smiled at Seimei’s reaction.

_I cannot wait to have you all to myself after so long apart._

The men ate the food with gusto.

★ ** _1 year later_**

“Good morning, husband,” Seimei snaked his arm around Hiromasa’s waist as they lay together on the soft mats. “Did you sleep well?” He kissed the smooth skin of Hiromasa’s neck.

“Very,” Hiromasa replied. “And you, did you sleep well?” He turned onto his back and wrapped his arm around Seimei, bringing him close so that he could rest his head against his bare chest.

“I did,” Seimei answered. “It seems that you tired me out so thoroughly last night, that I did not even wake once.”

Laughter.

“What shall we do today, my love?” Hiromasa asked, playing with Seimei’s loose long hair. “It is a beautiful day.”

“Must we leave this room?” Seimei propped himself up on his elbows and kissed

Hiromasa. “If memory serves, today is a special day for us,” he kissed along Hiromasa’s jaw and neck. “And I can think of a most enjoyable way to spend it.”

“Oh?” Hiromasa went along with it. “And what might that be?” He slipped his hand beneath the folds of Seimei’s robe, and traced circles against his inner thigh.

“Let me show you…” Seimei straddled Hiromasa’s hips and kissed down his chest.

The sound of singing birds mingled with Hiromasa’s satisfied moans in the cool morning air.


End file.
